Bro or Boyfriend
by RainbowFez
Summary: Max eavsdrops on a conversation between Alvin and Howie and discovers Alvin ha a crush on a guy. How would he react when he finds out that guy is him?
1. Chapter 1

yay finally added /max and Shred. I'm the first fanfic. cool! So I hope you like this fic. It should be about four or five chapters long. :D i hope to update twice a week if people actually read it. Hope you enjoy and Please Please Review

* * *

Alvin lay on his bed listening to Max ramble on about some snowboarding thing. He really wasn't interested but didn't have anything better to do. He also kind of liked listening to Max's voice. Of course he'd never say that out loud. He could never tell his little secret. No, his big secret. Max Asher had every girl swooning for him. Unfortunately Alvin had somehow been tacked in with that group. Yes Alvin was in love with Max Asher, the boy he was sharing a room for, a boy that he had nothing in common with, a boy who considered him like a brother. He could never say that out loud.

"Shred, are you even listening?" Max called. Alvin jumped, not realizing he'd closed his eyes.

"No not really" he admitted. Max frowned but just rolled his eyes.

"What could possibly more important than listing to the amazing Max Asher recount his greatest victory?" he said, protecting to be insulted.

"Watching paint dry" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Watch it bro. You don't wanna make me angry." Max warned in a pho angry tone. Alvin laughed at him and got up, heading to leave the room. "Oh no you don't" Max yelled, jumping at the other boy. Alvin screamed in shock as Max put him in a head lock and started nuggying

"Ahhhh" Alvin screamed trying to wriggle out of the other boy's grasp. He was both angry and exited that Max had his toned arms around him. Finally Max released him.

"That'll teach you" Max laughed. Alvin growled at him and stomped out of the room. Two hours later Max had left the house to practice snowboarding again. Alvin grudgingly headed back to his room to start on the robot him and Howie were supposed to start almost a week ago. His mind just couldn't concentrate with Max looking over his shoulder, fascinated at what they were doing. Alvin hated that cute little confused face made his insides melt. He felt like a pathetic fan girl. Only three minutes after Max had left Howie slid through the window.

"Alvin! Robot Time!" She squealed in a very un-Howie like way. Alvin gave her a weird look. "Do you have all the supplies?" she asked, more seriously. She had picked up on how distracted he was, but thankfully never asked why. Everyone knew he couldn't lie.

"Yea" He told her, nodding his head. For the next hour they worked in perfect harmony just like they used to before Max Asher. Of course Alvin couldn't hope to go the rest of the day without being reminded of his terrible crush.

"So where's Max" Howie asked. Alvin only froze for a second, not long enough for his young protégé to notice.

"Training" Alvin said, in a monotone voce. Howie sighed, looking sad.

"That's unfortunate" she said, looking at the wall. Alvin could almost see the cartoon bubble over her head depicting Max Asher, with his amazing hair and eyes, not to mention his abs. Howie had never seen the other boy shirtless but Alvin shared a room with him and he had to admit the boy was amazingly hot. He never dared to look any lower. That would be so wrong in so many ways.

"Alvin" Howie called, waving her hand in front of his eyes. The cartoon bubble above his head popped.

"Sorry I got distracted." He said. Howie gave him a look somewhere between annoyance and confusion.

"Who is she?" Howie asked.

"What?" the older of the two asked. Now his heart was pounding at a thousand miles an hour. Actually that wasn't true. If that was true he would be dead.

"You have the Max Asher look." She smirked.

"What?" Alvin squeaked, fear flashing through his eyes.

"You have the look I get when I think about Max" she smiled, her thought bubble returning for only a second. "So who is she?"

"There isn't anyone" He told her, his voice squeaking toward the end. Howie gave him a look.

"You've bee acting weird all week. At least last time you told me who the girl was." She mumbled. She was actually hurt that he wouldn't confide in her.

"There isn't anyone" He told her sternly.

"Fine" she hissed at him. "Be that way. I just wish you wouldn't keep secrets." At that moment the front door opened and a certain snowboarding champion walked in.

"Howie please" Alvin begged.

"No" she hissed.

Max froze his hand outside the door. Shred and Howie were fighting. IN his entire time here he'd never seen them fight.

"There isn't anyone" Alvin told her again.

"Yes there is" she said angrily, sadness in her eyes. "I tell you everything. Why can't you do the same? She stepped out the window.

"Wait" Alvin nearly shouted. Howie stopped, one foot out the window. "Come back in" he muttered. She did as she was told, sitting down on Max's bed.

"Well?" She asked after a second.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone" Alvin said. Howie looked confused, the fear evident in his voice.

"Ok" she drawled out. Max had his ear to the door now. Alvin's voice became a whisper and Max couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I kind of have a crush on Max" Alvin whispered. Howie's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"OH My God" She yelled "You like MA….mmnnnmmm" Alvin covered her mouth.

"Shhh" he hissed. "Do you want the whole house to here?" Howie nodded her head, promising to keep quiet. Reluctantly Alvin removed his hand.

"You're Gay" she hissed, not out of anger but out of shock.

"No" Alvin grumbled. "No" he said more calmly. "It's just him." Howie sat quietly on the bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked. Alvin nodded.

Outside the door Max's mouth was wide open and his brain didn't seem to be working. Shred liked a guy! It was a shock but he was also really disappointed. He was disappointed that Shred didn't trust him enough to tell him. They were supposed to be bros.


	2. Chapter 2

I am cobympleatly shocked at how many people read and reviewd. I thought since i was the first fanfic no one would be intrested but I was wrong. Thank you readers i love you. I hope to post my next chapter by monday. Please review and tell me if you like how this is going. :)

* * *

Max walked through the door making the other two jump. Shred's face went white and Howie was stiff as a board.

"What's up with you two?" Max asked, hoping they were too shocked to notice the obvious sadness in his voice.

"I'm gonna go" Howie said before rushing out the window faster than what should have been possible.

"He-ey" Alvin stuttered.

"Why you acting so weird?" Max asked, as he removed his snow gear. Alvin didn't respond until Max turned to look at him.

"Nothing" He stuttered. Max frowned but didn't ask anything else. If Shred didn't want to talk to him then fine. With a huff Max exited the room. Alvin finally noticed Max seamed upset. How much had he heard? Should he ask? But if he didn't hear anything then he'd know something was up and then he'd be relentless to find out what it was. Once Max set his mind to something nothing could stop him. It was one of the things Alvin loved about him. "Max" He choked out. The other boy turned. Alvin tried to keep the fear out of his voice but didn't succeed very well. Both boys waited for Alvin to continue.

"Shred do you trust me?" Max asked. Alvin's body went numb.

"Um yea" He whispered. They stood in silence again. "You heard me and Howie?" He asked. Max nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me" He asked. Alvin's body released some tension. Max didn't seem mad. Maybe he hadn't heard the last part."

"How much did you here?"

"You like a guy." Max stated. He waited again for a response. It really shocked him that Shred was acting like this. He always had something to say. He'd never get loss for words or say stuff that made no sense. He always acted like he knew what he was talking about not clamming up. "Shred you can talk to me" Max said, walking toward the boy. "We're bros" He added, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. Alvin averted his eyes.

"Ummm" Alvin muttered. "I got to go." In a rush he was out the door and rushing down the hall. Max sighed and sat down on the bed. He looked over as the window opened.

"Hey" He muttered to Howie.

"Hi" she said just as glumly.

"So Shred's Bi" He stated as the little girl sat down next to him.

"Guess so" she said. "You were listening." Max nodded.

"It doesn't look like you took it well" She said sadly, her eyes on the floor. She might love Max but she'd never want him to get his heart broken. At least Max didn't hit him or something. But she wouldn't have thought he'd be like that. He and Alvin were friends and Max was loyal. Unfortunately people don't always react the way they should.

"I thought I took it fine" Max grumbled. "He was the one who ran off."

"I guess you're right" Howie said. "At least you didn't punch him." Max's eyebrows shot into his hair.

"You thought I'd hit him" He said in a shocked and hurt tone. He crossed his arms in front of him. The room felt cold all of a sudden.

"No, not really" she muttered. "It's just you're straight and Alvin's you're friend." She told him. Max still looked confused.

"He's my friend, of course I'd accept t him."

"Yea but guys don't always react well when they find out the boy there've been sharing a room with was in love with him." Time seemed to slow down.

"WHAT!" Max shouted, jumping up. Howie looked scared.

"But I thought you heard" she said softly, pulling her legs to her chest.

"Shred likes me!" He gasped, running his hands through his hair. He turned in circles, unable to think.

"You didn't hear that?" She stuttered

"No!" His voice was loud, too loud. Howie jumped from the bed and jumped through the window. The moment she left he fell back onto his bed. He closed his eyes to keep the light from his eyes. Shred liked him! Shred liked him! Shred liked him! How was he supposed to react? Shred was his best friend. He'd been there for him since he first got here. He'd helped Max out so often even if it put himself in harm's way.

How was he supposed to react? He knew lots of people who'd punch Shred in the face or beat him up. He could leave, find another house to stay in when he trained. He could sleep on the couch or kick Shred out of their room. Or, he could pretend he didn't know. He could say nothing, keep Shred a friend, at least on his side. As his mind panicked over Shred his thought became more clouded and eventually his thought turned to dreams.

Max dreamed a normal dream. He was flying down a perfect slope, the wind at his back and the sun shining down on him. This was one of those times he knew he was in a dream. He loved these dreams because he could make himself do anything. The slope disappeared as he flew higher into the air. He was literally shredding air. But he crashed and everything went dark.

"What happened?" his dream self mumbled. This never happened. This was his dream. He was supposed to control everything.

"Max!" Max!" A familiar voice shouted in panic. For some reason Max didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see his bro's face. He didn't know why but it was an extremely strong urge. "Max! Please wake up" Shred shouted. He felt hands on his shoulders shaking him. A shaking finger went to his neck to check his pulse. Still he didn't want to open his eyes. "He has no pulse" Shred shouted to someone in the distance.

He had to have a pulse. He couldn't be dead. He'd long forgotten this was a dream and he felt a panic fill him. He needed to open his eyes. He couldn't drift away. But he still didn't want to. The urge only increased.

"Shred!" He tried to shout because there was no one else, no one else to save him. He tried again but still no noise came out. He felt hands on his chest pushing down again and again. Then he felt his head be tilted back. He didn't know what was going on. He felt that there was something in his memory but it was fogged. All he knew was Shred was trying to save him.

With those final thoughts his mind went blank. But it wasn't because he was gone. It was because he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Sparks shot through his body and he opened his eyes. They were standing on a beach in front of a sunset like one of those cheesy love scenes girls liked for some reason even though it was the same thing every time.

His thought turned back to the lips on his own. It was amazing. He tilted his head more and pushed his chest farther into the other boy. He felt an arm on his back and he placed his on the boy's waist.

With a scream Max woke up to Shred shaking him, a panic look in his eyes. Max realized he was breathing heavy and covered in sweat.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is short. I have alot going on right now. So i hope yuo enjoy and please review. And if you like this story check out some of my others. :)

* * *

"Max. Oh thank god" shred gasped, stepping away from the boy.

Max stayed still. He couldn't get the image of himself and Shred kissing. Where the heck had that come from? He was straight. He liked girls. He loved girls. All the girls wanted him. Shred was his brow. He was straight!

"Max are you ok" Shred said lightly.

"What happened?" He asked, shivering.

"You were having a nightmare" Shred said, concern l in his voice. "I walked in and you were flailing around." Max shivered. Trying to block out the image of kissing shred. "Max" the other boy asked. Max opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. "Are you sick?" Alvin asked. Max watched the other boy talk, watching his lips move. Oh god those lips!

"I have to go" Max shouted, rushing out of the room. Alvin tried to follow but was stopped short by his sister.

"What did you do to Max?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing" Alvin growled at her. Why did she always think he was to blame?

"Then why did he just run out the front door without a coat on?" Her voice was hard. Alvin's eyes widened. What was max thinking? He pushed past his sister and slipped into his coat, grabbing Max's as well.

He ran through the snow as fast as he could. He knew where Max went and he knew he wasn't fast enough to catch up with him. That meant He'd have to meet Max on top of the slope. Sure enough thirty minutes later when Alvin summited the ski slope Max was leaning against a tree shivering.

"Max" Alvin called. The other boy jumped three feet in the air.

"Sh-sh-shred" He stuttered though his shaking teeth. "What are you d-d-doing here?"

"You forgot your Jacket" he answered, keeping his eyes on the snow. What was he thinking? Max didn't want to see him. He was the reason why Max was out there. Howie had told him last night what happened. He couldn't be mad at her. He wanted to but couldn't. He should have known Max would react badly.

"Th-thanks" Max stuttered, taking the jacket from Alvin. He zipped it up and sat on the ground, arms still pressed to his chest.

"I should go" Alvin said quietly before turning away. He was almost out of hearing range when Max called to him.

"Shred wait" he called. Alvin turned and saw the other boy gesturing him to come back. His mind raced. What was going to happen? Was Max going to punch him or tell him they couldn't be bros anymore. Even worse, he might say he was leaving. He had reached the still sitting Max far too soon for his liking.

Neither boy said anything as Alvin sat down. It made the scientist antsy. He needed to know what was going on.

"So you know" Alvin whispered.

"Yea" Max said, staring at the ground.

"Please don't leave" Alvin said, sounding desperate. "I promise this won't change anything! I don't look at you or anything I promise. I'm sure I'll get over it! Just please don't go! Don't throw away your chance to practice year round just because of me! I'll sleep on the couch if you want. We don't need to share a room anym…"

Alvin was silenced by Max's lips, pressing against his own. It last only for a second. Max pulled away almost instantly and Alvin couldn't tell if he just imagined that.

"ummm" Alvin muttered, his cheeks turning red. "did you just… Kiss me?" He whispered. Max kept staring at the ground.

"I have to go" He said, jumping up and running away, just like he did after he woke up. Alvin sighed and collapsed on his back.

"I think I just ruined everything" he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to apologize five times. I'm sorry it took me this long to post. I had thwo tests yesterday and I am working an two other fanfics. It's hard to find more than five minutes at a time to type. It's break so I have alot of time to type. I'll post again before friday. Sorry again. Please review. Thank you for sticking with this, even though I lied about how often i would post

* * *

It seemed like the hundredth time Max had shouted I have to go. It seemed like the hundredth time he'd run away from Shred. It seemed like the hundredth time his world collapsed. He had done something terrible. He kissed Shred. HE KISSED SHRED! This was that stupid dream's fault. He would never have kissed Shred if it wasn't for that dream. Right? He was straight. He didn't like Shred like that… right? God his head hurt. Why couldn't everything just work out? Why did he always deal with life's crap? Why couldn't his life be easy? God he needed to stop thinking.

His brain was too full. He needed to stop the thoughts shooting angrily through his mind. It was like bees were swarming in his skull. He could almost hear the buzzing, or maybe his ears were ringing. He didn't care. All he needed to do was run, run as far and as fast as he could. Maybe he could outrun his mind, maybe if he tried really hard.

When things just got too much Max fell to his knees on the snowy ground. Maybe he was near town or maybe he had rushed into the mountains. Why would he care? Max grabbed his hair and shouted at the sky. He wanted to burn his lips. He couldn't stop feeling the touch of his bro's lips. His bro! This was wrong. It was so wrong because deep down him didn't care. This was so wrong because even though it was wrong he wanted more. He wanted to feel those lips again, feel that spark that wasn't just in his dream. He wanted to feel the spark he'd never gotten from the countless girls throwing themselves at him.

"Fuck" He shouted. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He gripped his knees and fell to the ground in a ball chanting to himself in his overly squeaky voice. "I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straight." HE didn't stop. He just kept saying it. He repeated himself till his mouth was dry and his body stung from the cold icy air. He just wanted it all to end.

* * *

Alvin was in total freak out mode. He'd gone straight home because he needed to find Max, the boy who just kissed him on the lips. That was not something bros did. But He wasn't there. Their room was empty and felt cold and dark. He'd locked himself in, pulled down the window shade and crawled under the blankets. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to release the pain. But the pain always bubbled to the surface and it came out in long silent tears, running down his cheeks. He pulled the blanket over his head and vanished from the world. The world where for one second he was happy. And it took less than a second to steal it away. Max had kissed him but the look on his face said how he realy felt. He was disgusted with him. He waited. Max would come back eventually and when he did Alvin was ready for the pain.

* * *

Max slumped into the house well after dark. The lights were off and everyone was asleep, or so he thought. He contemplated sleeping down here. He wouldn't have to see Shred. He wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. But then he would have to explain this to Shred's family and he knew Alvin didn't want them to know. He would have to respect that decision and buck up. Shred was probably asleep anyway.

Unfortunately for him he was wrong. When he tiptoed into the room a pair of eyes fell on him. The eyes looked so defeated, dimmed from the tears that fell and puffy from all that sadness. He had never seen Shred the way. The eyes disappeared in an instead, hiding behind closed lids. Shred stayed still hoping to any God to please have Max think he's asleep.

"Shred." The voice was soft and filled with the same sadness Alvin felt I his frozen chest.

"Max I'm sorry" he whispered, not opening his eyes. He couldn't look at the boy he loved, the boy who would never be his friend again.

"No I'm sorry" Max said back. Shred heard shuffling and knew Max was ether on his side of the room or standing next to his bed. He hoped to god that it was the first one. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." Shred mentally hit himself. Why did the boy have to be here? Couldn't he see he wanted to be alone, alone to grieve the loss of a friend?

"Max" Alvin said finally opening his eyes. The boy above him looked disheveled. Max's beautiful hair was sticking at all ends. His soft face was covered in dirt and his lips were red from being bitten over and over. Shred felt even worse. He did that because of him. He hurt himself because he had these terrible feelings. "Go away." He hadn't meant the words to come out so hard but they did and Max retreated without another word. Neither boy fell asleep easily.

* * *

Max opened his eyes to the dark room. It was still night and he was still exhausted. He closed his eyes again but they snapped open. There was a noise coming from the other side of the room. It sounded like crying. Max sat up and looked over to his roommate's bed. Alvin was shivering in his sleep, wet drops falling from his eyes. It made a part of Max's soul wither. He had caused that. His tired mind moved his feat toward the other bed. Max was never one to think before he acted. That's what got him into this mess but he couldn't leave the boy like this. He couldn't let him cry. Shred deserved to be happy. He was a good person and an amazing bro.

He placed his hand lightly on Shred's shoulder. The sniffling stopped but the tears continued to role. Max didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to comfort someone who was asleep? It's not like he could say anything. Max was too tired to think of the consequences of his next move. He pulled up the covers and lay himself down in bed behind Shred. He pulled the boy close and wrapped his arms around him. For the first time that night sleep came easily.


	5. Chapter 5

I know this show hasnt been on in awile. I want to continue but if no one is gonna read then there's no point. Please PM or review if you want me to continue this story because I really do want to.


	6. Chapter 6

First off I want to say sorry. Right after I posted chapter 5 I was assigned two papers and a project. One was 15 pages long. 15! No other class did that before. I'm super sorry it took me this long to post.

Next I want to say oh my god. I'm so shocked about the amount of reviews I got. I was expecting two maybe three at most. But I stopped counting after 20. Never knew people liked this story so much. I hope this chapter is as good as the others. Please review and tell me what you think. And thank you so much for reading. :)

Alvin was the first one to open his eyes. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, casting an orange glow in his eyes. He was warm, much warmer than normal. It felt nice. His eyes closed again. It was Sunday, he could afford another few hours of sleep. It took his sleepy mind two minutes to realize the warmth was coming from something pressing against this back. Shred didn't open his eyes. He didn't look around. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know because there was an arm wrapped around him and a person breathing into his hair.

It took all of the boy's courage to open his eyes, which flicked across the room to the empty bed. Max wasn't there and Max never woke up early, especially this early. That meant one of two things. Ether Max was turning over a new leave and waking up a dawn or the warm body pressed against him was Max. The latter was more realistic. Alvin very slowly, shifted to turn around. Max snorted him his sleep. The moment he'd completely flipped he knew it had been a bad idea. Now his face was inches from the other boy's. The other boy who had cute bedhead sticking up and slightly open pink lips.

He could lean in, take away the last three inches. He could bring their lips together. He could kiss Max for the second time. But he couldn't. He knew he needed to leave the bed, go downstairs and hide. But that supposedly logical part of his brain was overshadowed by the actual logic. Max was in his bed. Sometime last night the snowboarder had gotten out of bed, walked across the room and lay down next to Alvin. Sleepwalking was unlikely so Max did it freely.

Why would Max sleep with someone, a guy, he knew liked him. Part of him shouted "He kissed you!" but the other reminded Alvin of the look on his bro's face. Alvin's body went stiff when Max yawned, his arm pulling Alvin closer. Max snuggled into Alvin making a content sigh. Alvin was shivering. They were even closer. Max's head was in the crook of his neck. Max shifted again, tangling their legs together. Alvin tried not to move.

What Alvin didn't know, was that Max had woken up before Alvin had turned around. The moment he remembered the night before Max and shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He'd had to stop himself from opening his eyes the entire time. Alvin was so close but he wanted to be closer. So he'd faked a yawn and pulled him closer. Alvin was soft, unlike his hard muscles Alvin was soft. There were no calluses on his fingers and feet and he didn't have any scars from any falls. It was nice.

Max scolded himself. Why had he been so afraid? This was nice. IT felt right. Their kiss had been amazing. "You're straight" a voice in his head reminded him. "You like girls not boys." That's right; that was why he was afraid. But laying here, pressed against such a wonderful, kind, sweet, innocent person who loved him, it felt right. So he had to make a choice. He ether pretend to sleep until Alvin got out of bed and then avoid ever speaking about it, or open his eyes, and press their lips together again.

It was a tough decision, harder than most people would think. If he chose to kiss Shred than his entire life would change. He would have to deal with a whole new world or crap. It could be disastrous for his career and he might lose fans. The safe route was to forget this and move on but when had Max Asher done anything the easy way.

Max opened his eyes, and pressed his lips against the unrespecting pair. Alvin's eyes flew open but closed soon. It wasn't like their first kiss. It wasn't a quick peck on the lips. Their lips were moving, pressing against each other. Max pulled away before he would deepen the kiss. It was not the right time for that.

"Good morning Shred" Max whispered, looking the other boy in the eyes.

"G-good morning" Alvin stuttered, blushing lightly. "Y-you're in my bed."

"Yea" Max chuckled, looking away. Maybe this hadn't been the right choice.

"Why" Alvin asked? The response was not what he'd expected.

"Can we try going out… like dating?" Max asked, his voice low.

"But you're straight" Alvin said, not meaning to sound so harsh.

"Maybe" Max said shortly. They lay like that for another hour, silent, pressed against each other, sharing their warmth. Nether boy enjoyed what followed.

"Hey Alvin" Howie said, happily jumping through the window. Her eyes went wide at the scene in front of her. "Should I go?" She asked, already moving away.

"No!" Alvin said hurriedly, squirming out of his crush's arms, nearly falling head first onto the floor. Max chuckled softly. It really surprised him that he could laugh so easily. His entire life had just flipped upside down and he didn't feel any worry or fear.

"I thought you were straight" Howie said to Max. Her cheeks were pink.

"Maybe" Max repeated. The small girl nodded.

"I was going to see if we could finish the robot but…" She trailed off.

"No!" Alvin told her. "We still can. Let me just get changed. Alvin didn't think as he rushed to his dresser. He'd changed In front of Howie before. She just turned away like normal. What he didn't think about was his… boyfriend? Lover?, Bro with benefits?, who was laying a few feet away.

Max blushed red which he didn't understand. He shared a room with shred. He'd seen him undress before. Why was now any different. "Because you want to see him do it" That tiny voice reminded. "Traitor" Max thought back at it. Alvin pulled his shirt off. He wasn't muscular but Max already knew that. He wasn't super skinny. He was average. Max looked away as he slipped off the shorts he went to bed in.

"So we can start bow" Alvin said awkwardly walking across the room to his work table.

"I think I'll go train." Max said loudly, grabbing his cloths and walking out the door. He'd change in the bathroom, not because he felt uncomfortable or anything. The moment the door shut Howie turned on him.

"Tell me everything" She hissed, happily. "What happened?"

"I have no idea" Alvin groaned, running a hand through his bedhead.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so very sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. I had to stop due to finals and I never got back to it. I really am sorry. I'll post another by the end of the week but then I'm going back to my once a week posting. Sorry. So so sorry.

* * *

Max shuffled out of the room dressed in his snowboarding gear. Did he really just sleepwith Shred? "No, not that kind of sleep with" he mentally hissed at himself. He would not let his mind go there. He was dating a guy. That was enough crazy for twenty years. He would not even consider that. He was distracted as he walked to slopes. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Shred. Was he making a mistake? Maybe he should break up with him. No. He would at least try. He was Max Asher for peats sake. He wasn't afraid of anything.

"Hi" a small voice said making Max jump. "Sorry" the girl said, backing up. Max blinked before shaking off his dazed mind.

"Hi" he told her with a smile. The girl looked a few years older than him. She had long black hair and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in an expensive looking designer jacket. (And no knowing it was designer didn't make him gay.)

"I like you're snowboarding" she stuttered out, her cheeks turning red.

"Thank you" Max told her, trying not to think about how pretty she was. He was dating Shred, he couldn't be thinking about pretty girls.

"Would you like to go out on a date some time" She blurted out, turning an even darker shade of red. On a normal basis Max would have chuckled but not today. Today he was facing worse problems.

* * *

Alvin was blushing the whole time he worked with Howie. The girl kept giving him looks and it was making him uncomfortable. "Please tell me" She finally said in a shrill fan girl voice that made Alvin flinch.

"I told you I don't know what happened." He muttered back, fiddling with the pliers he was using.

"I saw you in bed with Max! Something happened!"

"No it didn't" Alvin rushed out, his eyes wide and cheeks darkening.

"I didn't mean that" Howie told him, bordering on a laugh. "No, what happened."

"I know as much as you do" Alvin finally said in a small voice. I went to sleep upset and when I woke up I was in Max's arms."

"So Max snuck in your bed while you were asleep." Howie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please stop making it sound like that" Alvin whined, pulling on his bedhead.

"So are you guys dating or something?" Howie asked.

"Ummm… yea we are" Alvin stuttered.

"WHAT!" Howie shrieked. She was sounding like a stupid fan girl way too much. He'd have to have a talk with her about that. Alvin was not going to work with a tittering, blushing fan girl obsessed over his… boyfriend?

"You're the one that asked" Alvin huffed.

"Yea but still" Howie shook her head. "I assumed Max would still be in denial."

"So you think he's bi?" Alvin asked, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe" Howie said. "We can't know for sure. He doesn't even know for sure. He's confused tight now. He's thinking about you in a way he'd never thought about a guy before. This could just be his confusion after finding out you liked him."

Alvin glared at the tool in his hand. Howie was probably right. He was so caught up with the idea of dating Max that he didn't even consider the circumstances. "Yea" Alvin grunted. "Let's just keep working." They turned to silence once more. They were making good progress and the robot would be done by the end of the week, maybe sooner.

* * *

Max sat alone at the far end of the slopes. This was where Alvin found him last time. He couldn't believe what just happened. Shred was going to hate him. He'd not only loose a…boyfriend… but also a bro. He was a terrible bro, a terrible person. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the memory of just minutes ago.

"I'm dating someone" Max had responded awkwardly.

"Really" The girl said, sounding sad but looking anything but. The look kind of scared him. It was the look his hardcore sometimes crazy fans gave him. It was a cross between madly in love and slight obsession. "I'm sorry to hear that" She said, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Yea I'm sorry…" Max was saying before the unthinkable happened. She leaned in and kissed him. Max froze in shock. Looking back he wished he could say he pushed her away or at least ended the kiss. He didn't though. He'd deepened it. She was a good kisser, a really good kisser and the way her hand was in his hair was making him feel lightheaded. But that might also have something to do with how long the kiss was lasting. Max wasn't the one to end the kiss and he regretted that deeply. After the beautiful, yes she was beautiful, gild back away max frowned.

"She's a very lucky girl" She told him. "But if you change your mind" she said taking a step closer. Max breathed in, waiting for the kiss. He closed his eyes and let her lips approach his but just before they touched the girl stopped. Max opened his eyes to see the girl smiling at him. "If you change your mind" She whispered. "My name it Jess and I'd love for this to happen again. Max barely registered the girl writing her number on his arm. "See you soon" she whispered before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. She gave on last sweet smile before turning around and striding away. She didn't see the devastated look in the snowboarder's eyes. She didn't see him turn and rush toward the slop he'd hid at just the other day.

Max shivered but not from the cold. He didn't want to remember that but it was all he could think about. It was like the ink on his hand was burning into his flesh. He'd betrayed Shred and he'd liked it. And the worst part was he was truly considering taking the girl's offer. She was beautiful and seductive and stuck in his head. Shred didn't make him feel that… sexually frustrated as that girl had. HE was glad about that and yet upset that he was a cheater. Maybe if he had refused he wouldn't be a cheater but he kissed her back. He cheated on his boyfriend, the boyfriend he got less than an hour ago. Was this really the person he'd become.

Max shouted at himself. It was time to train. He wasn't going to let some stupid girl effect his training. If he wanted to win his next race he'd need to be better than ever.

While Max was shredding the hill, his boyfriend was staring off into space thinking. If Max really was just confused. If he really was straight was it right for Alvin to take advantage of max by making him date him. Maybe he should break up with him. It had only been a few hours and it wasn't like Max really liked him. If they broke up now they might still be bros. If they broke up later they might become bitter and dislike each other. Alvin had a lot to think about.

* * *

Thank you for reading and sorry again. I'll update soon I promice. If your following any of my other stories I'm updating them too. Please Review I want to know what u think. I wasnt compleatly sure about this chapter so tell me if it was ok or not.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry everyone. I didn't update and I really apologize. I have no excuse. I've almost finished the next chapter though so I WILL UPDATE very soon. There's one other thing, I was thinking about changing it to rated M and adding a slash seen between Alvin and Shred. Tell me if I should or not. If anyone thinks they'll stop reading if I do I could put the seen as another story. Tell me what I should do. IT's your story too.

* * *

It was dark when Max finally started home. His entire body ached and his sweaty hair clung to his face. He didn't think he'd ever trained that hard in his life. He wanted to get that girl out of his head but even the draining workout did nothing to stop his thoughts. Jess's name repeated over and over in his head as if taunting him, punishing him for betraying his bro turned boyfriend. The trudge home felt shorter than normal even though he knew he was walking half the speed he usually did.

Should he confess to Shred? Was it the right thing to do? Should they break up? He was still a bit confused on his feelings for him. Maybe he didn't really like Shred. He didn't make him feel like Jess did. He cared for Shred a lot but he didn't make him feel aroused. That sounded stupid in his head but weren't you supposed to be sexually attracted to your significant other? Plus he was a teenage boy. He was still a virgin but… He was still a teenage boy. Somehow he found himself in front of the door to the bedroom he shared with Shred. Sighing he opened it very slowly.

"Hi" Alvin smiled at Max. Max couldn't help but notice it looked strained.

"Hi" Max repeated, closing the door behind them. Alvin stayed sitting on his bed. Max glanced away, not seeing Alvin do the same.

"I think we should talk" Alvin said softly. Max glanced up at the sad tone. Shred didn't look too good. He looked upset.

"About?" Max asked. Alvin glanced back at his hands. The air turned awkward and Max didn't like where this was headed. Trying to avoid whatever this conversation was, he walked to his bed and started to pull off his coat. He stared at the wall, peeling off the sweaty shirt sticking to him.

"Max sit down" Alvin said, abruptly. Reluctantly Max turned to the boy, still looking away. IT took to short a time to reach the other bed and sit down. "Max" Alvin began, turning toward the other boy. That's when Max realized the awkward situation he'd just caused. Here he was sitting next to Shred, after taking off his shirt and pants. He'd been planning to change but was called over instead. "Uhhh… Ummm" Alvin tried, opening and closing his mouth.

"What is it? "Max asked, trying to get Alvin back on track and not staring wide eyes at his body.

"I think we should break up" Alvin said, spouting it out as if he was afraid he'd chicken out.

"What?" Max said. That was when he realized how wrong he'd been earlier. Sure Jess was very attractive and made him feel things he didn't for Shred but if breaking up hurt this bad than it couldn't be wrong. His heart truly felt like it had frozen.

"You're confused" Alvin said, returning to staring at his hands. "Howie said some things that made me realize you're straight and your feelings for me are only because of the shock of my crush on you. I can't string you along knowing I'm using you. You'll realize eventually that this was a mistake and then it might be too late. If I lose you as a boyfriend I don't want to lose you as a best friend. This is the only option that ensures that outcome."

"Shred" Max, his voice cracking.

"Max go away" Alvin grunted. "I need to be alone."

"Shred…"

"Go away!" Alvin shot at him, glaring at some point on the floor. Max was shocked and didn't have the brain capacity right now to think of some way to fix things. So instead he walked away, dressing in baggier clothes and walking out of the room. Before the door shut he glanced back at his best friend who hadn't moved an inch. Alvin didn't see Max's look of defeat and Max didn't see Shred's tears.

Max sat on the couch, watching the TV but seeing nothing. No one commented on his blank look. They didn't even notice. Soon the darkness outside grew and the rest of Shred's family made their way to bed. That left Max alone in a dark house, watching a muted television. He'd been so wrong before. He more than cared for Shred. He was in love with him.

* * *

Sorry it's such a short chapter. I just thought this was a good place to end. Remember please review. Then tell me if this should stay T or not. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review. Thanks. I love you all

After Max had left the room Alvin had curled into himself on his bed, letting out all the tears he'd been holding back. He had loved Max so much! But he needed to do this. He needed to do this as a friend. He couldn't let his Max… no Max wasn't his Max… he couldn't let Max go through this trauma. He wasn't going to drag his bro through all the pain and misery that accompanied accepting your sexuality. If Max was straight then he should never go through that.

That was the reason he was telling himself. What he didn't want to think about was the real reason. He was hurting Max by making him be something he's not. He wouldn't manipulate and use Max. He cared too much. So much to think about, so many tears to shed.

Alvin opened his eyes, realizing he must have dozed off during his weeping. It was dark out and someone had turned his light out. For a brief second he looked terrified over to his ex's bed. It was empty and he let out a sigh of relief. Max hadn't seen him in that state. Wait, the clock read 1:39 in the morning. If Max wasn't in his room then where was he? Alvin stumbled to his feet, heart beating too fast. What if Max had done something stupid? What if he'd run off to the slopes again. It was past midnight! He'd have been out there for hours! And it got even colder at night.

Alvin shuffled looking side to side trying to get his bearings. He'd have to go out and look. If Max wasn't home than something had to have happened to him. He'd never stay out this late. Pulling himself together the scientist sprinted out of his rooms and down the steps. HE almost missed the TV but as he was pulling on his shoes he realized Max was on the couch. The TV flickered some random show, volume turned off. Very slowly, Alvin walked around the couch to see if Max was ok.

What he found made his heart break. Max lay in a sitting position, head lolled to one side, mouth slightly open. He'd have looked adorable if it wasn't for the tear tracks that matched Alvin's perfectly. Alvin lightly removed the clicker from the snowboarder's loose hand. He grabbed the quilt that lay on the chair and laid it over him. It got chilly down here at night.

"Shh-red" Max mumbled making the other boy jump. Alvin frowned at the sleeping boy, new tears falling with his name.

"I'm so sorry" Alvin whispered, wiping a tear from the other boy's cheek. This hurt him more than it hurt Max. He just needed to remind himself that he was doing this for Max. Alvin placed a light kiss on Max's forehead before rushing guiltily back up the stairs. He'd left too fast to see the sleepy smile.

**ENTER LINE BREAK**

Max whipped around in circles. The darkness stretched for as far as the eyes could see. "Help!" He screamed. He didn't know why he was so terrified. HE knew there was nothing out there. He just felt so scared, so alone. There was no answer just like the last ten times. He was truly alone. Never in his entire life had he been this alone. "Please Help!" He screamed, feeling tears fall. Each plop of a tear against the ground sounded loud in the empty abyss. "Please! Shred!" There was no reply.

That's when Max fell to the ground. Shred was gone. He left him. He left him here all alone. That's why everything hurt. That's why his heart burned like death itself. His best friend and ex-boyfriend had gone. "Shh-red" HE whimpered. The darkness seemed to close in on him. What once felt like a vast nothingness turned to a dark box, closing in ever closer. He was going to be trapped like this forever.

"I'm so sorry" the words echoed in the darkness and slowly the world turned gray. The sun was coming up, chasing the darkness away and with the sun came a smiling face.

"Shred" Max whispered, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Shred whispered, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead. Max finally looked around. White snow shimmered on the curving ground in all directions.

"Shred I love you" Max gasped, pulling the other boy into a tight hug. "Don't leave me."

"I promise I won't" Shred whispered. "Never again." The dream turned to a happier world and the sleeping Max smiled. That smile would last for the rest of the night.

**ENTER LINE BREAK**

The morning sun filled both boy's rooms with bright oranges and purples. It was almost at the same time that the two boys opened their eyes. As Max stretched, smile slipping from his face Alvin curled deeper into a ball, covering the world with a blanket. Max stood. It was still early. He could make breakfast and then go out. He needed to think. He needed to come up with a way to get Alvin back.

He didn't even consider the possibility of walking up to the boy and telling him how he felt. That was too easy and Max never saw the easy way. He saw the grand ridiculous solutions that can match those you see in Sunday morning cartoons. He grabbed a bowl and his favorite box of cereal. His eyes were droopy but they didn't stay that way. As he placed down his filled bowl something caught his eye. Jess's number burned on his skin. The purple in was like a fire that split his very being.

Max stood abruptly, banging the chair one ground. In a moment of rage he stalked to the sink grabbed the soap and scrubbed that part of his skin till it was red and chafed. The numbers were long gone but the pain stayed. He wouldn't think of that girl ever again. His heart belonged to Shred not that slut.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! So first off I can't believe I forgot to put in the line breaks! Really lol. But anyway I know I just posted a chapter but I feel bad for constantly posting late. I also got 6 reviews and almost 60 views for the new chapter in a day so I thought it would be ok to post. Please review. And I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Alvin growled at himself. What was he doing!? Here he was, curled in a ball under his blanket. What was this succeeding? Nothing! He was not going to just lay here. He was going to get up and do something. He'd create something. Yes! He'd make his best invention yet. He didn't need Max. He had science. He couldn't mourn the loss of Max. It was the right thing to do.

As he was getting up another person was waking. Max opened his eyes, blinking in the morning light. It was still early and the sun was casting orange and pink light through the windows. It was beautiful but Max didn't notice. To him everything was grey. The world had lost its color, lost its light. Shred, his Shred was gone. Last night he'd believed he'd find a way to get his bro back but now in the light of day the world took on a different light. All he could think was the way his Shred's face looked as he told him they were breaking up.

What was he supposed to do? How could he convince Shred that he loved him? His mind wasn't working. Maybe he should train. That always helped him think. Quietly sighing he walked across the room. He hoped Shred was still asleep. He didn't know what to say to him.

He silently opened the door and walked in. his brain momentarily stopped. Shred hadn't heard him come in. He was slipping on a new pair if underwear and completely naked. He'd never seen Shred naked. They didn't look at each other while dressing. That would be weird. Now Max was 100% sure he was bi. His body wouldn't be reacting this was if he wasn't. When his brain finally kicked in he took two steps back and gently closed the door. He took two deep breaths before knocking.

Alvin was pulling on his pants when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he called. He really didn't want to see anybody but if he didn't answer they'd come in anyway. His family wasn't the most polite people. Actually no one should be awake at this time if day.

"Hey" Max mumbled walking into the room for a second time, of course Alvin didn't know that.

"H-hi" Shred mumbled back, adverting his eyes. "You're up early."

"Yea" Max murmured back. "I'm training." He said. Grabbing cloths from his dresser. He felt awkward. Part of him didn't want to dress in front of Shred. He still had a problem in his pants and didn't want Shred to see. Alvin nodded, looking away as Max pulled his shirt over his head.

"Have fun" Alvin called back, attempting to leave the room. But a thought struck Max.

"Shred wait!" Max called, pulling on his pants, before turning toward his ex-boyfriend/best bro. Alvin glanced back a little worried. "Do you wanna come?" Alvin blinked, opening his mouth but closing it again. "You really did good last time you were up there so maybe I could train you a little. It'll help you with the guys." Max mentally slapped himself. Why did he say that part? Shred definitely would be hotter in snowboarding gear but he didn't want Shred to think he was trying to remove his crush toward him.

"I don't know" Alvin mutter's running a hand through his hair. "I was going to work on something new with Howie today." Max's face fell and Alvin's heart withered. He didn't want Max to look that unhappy. "Ok" He finally said. Max's smile made his stomach turn to jelly. He really shouldn't be doing this. Spending time with Max would only make things worse.

"You can use my spare gear." Max told him with a smaller smile. Butterflies were swarming in both their stomachs but unfortunately so were bees. Even with their love, pain accompanied it. The sting of lost love is the worst sting of all.  
So the boys doomed their gear and grabbed Max's snowboards. The walk was silent because both boys were contemplating whether or not to make a run for it. Sooner than expected they made it to one of the smaller slopes.

"You'll be on something easier this time" Max said. Alvin sighed in relief making Max chuckle. "What, did you think I was going to push you down another expert slope?" Max asked with a quirked smile. Alvin shrugged and Max let out a louder laugh. A few heads turned including a familiar girl. She smiled a big smile but decided to watch the boy train. Why was he on a beginner slope? Maybe it was because of that boy. He must be a friend. But why would Max Asher be friends with such a looser. He probably lost a bet. Her Max would never associate with someone like that. She sat back in her chair sipping a hot chocolate. The boy really was pathetic.

"I don't know if I can do this" Alvin stuttered looking down the slope. It wasn't that high but he really wasn't that good.

"Come on bro. You shred that slope before. This one should be easy. You're a natural." Alvin blushed.

"I'm really not" He whispered. "I'm more of an indoor person." Max chuckled.

"Do I have to push you again?" Alvin glared at his friend even though he knew it was a joke.

"Fine" Alvin growled. "But if I break something, you're paying for my medical bills.

"Don't worry. You'll do great" Max smiled. Alivn reluctantly pushed off, positioning himself just as he was instructed.

"AHHHHHH" Shred shouted as he slid down the slope at a speed he was in no way comfortable with. His heart was beating like crazy but part of him was reveling in the adrenalin. He reached the bottom stopping without falling this time. "I did it?" Alvin said out loud. "I did it!" He shouted, jumping up and down. Max smirked and pushed off himself, expertly shredding the slope. His board stopped to Alvin's right side. "Did you see that!" Alvin shouted, not noticing a girl rolling his eyes.

"Told you so" Max smirked.

"I did it" Alvin shouted to the sky, face lit up in joy. Shred grabbed Max in his glee and slammed his lips against the others. Max froze, eyes wide. It only lasted a second before Alvin pulled away stuttering incomprehensible words.

Jess jumped up causing her chair to slam to the ground. The others around her turned to look. That little whore! Jess thought, grabbing her bag. She stalked toward her Max. Max shouldn't just be standing there. He should be beating that little fag to a pulp. That horrid freak of nature just kissed her future boyfriend. But even worse, he's a guy! That's disgusting. Neither boy noticed her until she was directly in front of them.

Cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha. So I didn't know if I would post this one today because I just posted the last one but decided to. I don't know how many chapters are left but I will be adding a sex seen in two or three chapters. So I'll be changing it to rated M. you'll be over to skip over it though in case you don't want to read it. Anyway review and tell me what you think. :D I can't wait to write the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so very sorry it took me so long to post this chapter and right after that clifhanger. I feel realy bad. I'll post another chapter tomarow to make up for it. What distracted me was a Zoey 101 fanfiction I wanted to write. I'm going to type the hole thing before I post it. I finished 4 chapters so it's coming along. Again sorry. Here's the new chapter. I had some insults I made up for this but for some reason they didnt make their way in. But i think it still turned out ok. I have a poll on my page. It asks to rate me from 1-10 on how good a writer I am compared to other people on the site. Thank you and I hope you enjoy

* * *

Shred turned to the seething girl who had stridden to them. "Get away from him you faggot!" Jess shouted. Max's eyes turned dark. Jess looked crazed. Her eyes burned with a fire that could kill a man and her entire body was shaking. "Get away from him she growled again" the venom in her voice replaced by menace. It was a threat. Shred took a step back surprised. Jess threw out an arm and pulled Max toward her, ignoring his struggle. She was a lot stronger than she looked. "Leave!" She shouted.

"What's your problem" Shred shouted back. Max's eyes grew even wider at the tone his bro was using. He'd never seen him this angry, of course he never really saw Shred angry at all.

"My problem s you" She hissed. "You just kissed my boyfriend!" Her fist tightened around the arm of her crush.

"Boyfriend!" Shred gasped, eyes sliding to Max. The snowboarder had a look that crossed between anger and fear.

"Yes" She hissed. "So keep your faggy little hands off of him. I don't know why you aren't beaten and bloody right now but I promise you if you take another step my Max will beat you half to death!"

"Get off me!" Max shouted at the girl. He pulled out of her grasp and took three steps back. Shred grabbed Max's shoulder and pulled him even farther from the girl whose eyes burned brighter. Her glare was focused on the light touch they were sharing.

"Kill him Max" Jess hissed.

"No Jess. I don't know what your problem is but you have to…" Max shouted.

"You know her!" Shred shouted, turning his anger on his ex-boyfriend.

"We kissed" Jess hissed. "A real kiss not that rape you just pulled." Shred's eyes grew dark but Max knew his friend and he could see the tears waiting to burst.

"Did you" Shred whispered. Max opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Of course" Jess hissed. She was done waiting for Max to do the right thing. She stepped the reaming few feet and grabbed the freak by his neck.

"JESS!" Max shouted. He grabbed the girl but her hands were wrapped tight around his ex's throat. Alvin's hands scratched at the perfectly manicured ones suffocating him but he wasn't strong enough to pull out of her grasp. "Jess you fucking let him go!" Max shouted. He tried to rip the hands away but it only made the girl angrier.

"Stop protecting this freak" She shouted. "He should be burnt alive just like his kind used to be!" Max's anger flared and he didn't care that Jess was a girl. His fist slammed into her nose as hard as it could. She shouted in pain, her hands flying to her bleeding nose. Alvin collapsed to the ground. His world had gone fuzzy and darkness edged closer to the center of his vision. Nut the pain had subsided and his lungs were no longer screaming.

Vaguely he felt arms grabbing him, embracing him. He couldn't tell who. He was too focused on taking deep even breaths. "You fucking freak!" Alvin hear Max scream. The arms disappeared from him. Max stomped toward the bleeding girl.

"You saved that freak!"

"I saved my friend!" Max shouted. "He's my bro and I love him!" Jess's eyes lost some of their fire. They grew sad and sympathetic. She approached Max and placed a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to flinch back but found he couldn't.

"I didn't realize" She whispered. Max couldn't wrap his head around the complete 180 in her personality. "I'm sure we can find help. Whatever he did to you we can fix. I'll be there for you."

"I don't need to be fixed" Max shouted, shaking the hand off her shoulder. "If anyone needs to be fixed it's you!"

"I'm trying to help you" Jess said, voice strained. "I understand that, that fag did something to your mind and I'm trying to keep calm. Come with me. We'll get you to a therapist or…"

"No!" Max hissed. He hadn't seen Alvin stand up behind him. "We shared a kiss but that's it! I don't like you and I currently don't love you! I love Shred and only Shred. He did nothing to me but make me realize what true love really is. I don't want an obsessed clinically insane fan girl. I want the boy I love." His voice was slow and even but it was filled with so many held back emotions.

"I won't stand for this!" She growled. "You'll get better, I promise. You just need to see reason." Her eyes returned to their natural calm state and she turned away. Her tense muscles relaxed and Max did not like the way she seemed to rid herself of all that anger. He was just glad she was leaving.

"Hey Bitch!" Alvin shouted. Jess turned around, eyes flaring again. Her lips were drawn in a dangerous frown and her fair skin seemed to glow with power. "Stay away from my boyfriend" Alvin shouted. Before the girl could react Alvin was in front of her. His fist flew and hit her right between the eyes.

"Fuck!" She screamed, falling down. Alvin shivered where he stood, breathing deep breaths.

"Let's get out of here" Alvin growled, not looking at Max. The snowboarder looked even more terrified than when he'd seen Jess standing in front of them. Shred was angry at him, very angry. Reluctantly he followed his ex-boyfriend through the crowd of people that had gathered. The flash of phone camera's filled his eyes and he knew they were in for a shit storm.

* * *

What do you think? Please review. Thanks again and please answer my poll. :D


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry for posting so late :( but here it is. I already wrote the next chapter so you'll see it in a few days. Please review.

* * *

Alvin slammed the front door in Max's face, nearly hitting the boy's nose. Max frowned, his heart sinking deeper. "Shred" He called, walking into the living room. Alvin didn't answer, choosing to stomp up the stairs instead. Max knew this was bad. He ran up. The door to their room was closed. HE grabbed the handle and as he suspected it was locked. "Shred let me in" He called through the door, voice cracking. There was no answer. "Please" he cried but it got stuck in his throat and sounded like a gag. He waited, occasionally trying the handle but every time it didn't budge and every time part of his soul peeled away. Twenty minutes of waiting and Max was banging his fists on the door. "Shred we need to talk." He shouted, but it didn't even sound close to anger. It sounded like a dying man calling out a last plea for help. And to Max that's what it felt like.

He backed up, eyes prickling. His back hit the wall and with a tiny whimper he slid to the ground. "Alvin" He squeaked out. It was too quiet to even reach the door. He felt like he lost all energy. "Please" he whispered, bringing his legs to his chest. He burrowed his head into his legs and wept. He didn't know how long he sat there but the sun had set and stars were already shining in the sky. Vaguely through his foggy mind he remembered the rest of Shred's family was visiting some sick relative. HE was alone and truly alone. Not even Shred was there to dry his tears. His burning eyes began to droop and even though it hurt to close them he did. He knew he'd still be crying if he hadnt run out hours ago.

* * *

Alvin was wearing headphones, not bothering to even listen to Max's nocking. He'd go away eventually. Why would he stay if he was just going to make out with girls? It would have been one thing if it had been before or after they were dating but Max had admitted to kissing her during the one day, literally one day that they had been together.

Shred flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. His heart felt cold in his chest. He always knew Max was straight. He'd just been confused. He shouldn't feel hurt by what he'd already know. But it hurt so much. He was surprised that he hadnt cried. He locked those tears deep down in his soul. HE wouldn't let Max see him like that. He was furious with Max.

The music blared into his ears, too loud for him to even comprehend the words. He assumed they were as angry as he felt. That girl called him a FAG! The bitch had walked up to him and treated him like he was an animal. She called him a freak of nature and told Max to kill him. What was that psychopath thinking?

He growled, lips pursed. He wanted to punch that fucking ass in the face. Again! That moment had made him feel a little better but it did nothing to temper his fury. Now he needed to let those emotions slide away. He had to keep calm. He didn't want to punch Max in the face or the gut or both. HE didn't want to slam him to the ground and kick him. HE didn't want to do those things and knew if he saw him right now that would be exactly what he would do. And the worst part was he knew Max would let him do it. HE wouldn't raise a finger to defend himself. He cared too much.

* * *

Alvin awoke feeling a lot better. He was still angry but not with Max. That girl had been the problem. He loved Max but he was straight and couldn't help his feelings. Not only that but Max had defended him. He'd said he loved him. That alone made his anger dissipate. He glanced over at the snowboarder's bed. The covers were in a mess but they hadnt been moved since the night before. That's right, he'd locked Max out. He locked Max out! Alvin growled, hitting his head. Max had to seep on the couch. Admittedly it wasn't that bad but still it was a mean thing to have done. He'd have to apologize. Maybe he'd make Max breakfast. That would be a good way to say sorry. With that in mind he unlocked and opened the door. What he saw made him freeze.

"Max" He whispered. Across the hall Max was curled in a ball on his side, sleeping. He was huddled so into himself that Alvin was shocked he could look so small. He really did look small. HE looked like a child. The more he looked the worse he felt. Tears were still dripping down Max's face. He was crying in his sleep!

How long had he been there? Did he stay the whole day? Had he not left since he first started trying to get in their room? No that was impossible. Wasn't it? Shred didn't want to think about that. He really hoped it wasn't true and if it was he never wanted to be told.

"Max" he whispered, kneeling down next to his shivering friend.

"Shred" He mumbled, without opening his eyes. "Sred I'm srry" he murmured in his sleep.

"Max wake up" Alvin said louder touching his roommate's shoulder.

"Shrd I lve you. I lob you so mrch. I'm srry. I'm srry. I'm" he mumbled back, more tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm ssorry"

"Max!" Shred begged. He did this! Max was weeping! How could this happen! He shook the other boy's shoulder hard until two brown eyes shot open.

* * *

It wasnt the full out fight that I'd planned or the romantic get back together than you were probably expecting but they might still happen in the next chapter. What of Max is angry at Alvin for locking him out and leaving him there all night (Probably not) or Shred still doesnt want to get back together. (very possible) or they begin to fight again or they might both die *Evil Laugh* (If you dont get it please read my other fanfiction but I think I just gave away an ending or did I?)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter. I apreciate reviews.

"Max" Shred said sadly, tears pooling at the edges of his eyes. Max blinked up three times, as if trying to decide if this was real or not.

"Shred" He whispered.

"Don't lay there" Alvin said. He reached out a hand and after a moment of hesitation Max took it. Alvin didn't let go after helping him up.

"Shred I'm sorry" Max said. Alvin frowned at Max.

"I know" He sighed.

"Can you forgive me?" Max stuttered out. There was so much desperation in his eyes. He looked broken, shattered. Alvin tried to say yes but couldn't. The image of that hag kissing Max still fresh in his mind.

"Maybe" Alvin sighed. Max's dark look lessened just a bit. "Let's go somewhere else." Alvin led Max down the stairs. His family wouldn't be back till noon. He'd forgotten all about that. At least they had agreed to let him stay home. He didn't know what would have happened if he'd have to visit someone after experiencing all of that. Alvin led Max to the couch. They sat down, looking at each other. "I'm sorry I locked you out" Shred said, gripping his friend's hand.

"Its fine" Max said, looking at their feet. "I should have told you."

"I'm trying not to think about that" Shred growled. Every time he thought of that girl his heart clenched and anger flared. Max frowned, finally looking up at Shred.

"Shred I love you" He stated with more confidence than anything he had said that morning, probably more than anything else Alvin had ever heard him say.

"You're confused. You kissed that girl…" Shred started.

"I did not" Max shouted. He reached out his hands grabbing Shred's shoulders. "Listen to me Shred. I might have kissed her back but if I learned anything these last few days is was that I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before." He tightened his grip, causing pain to shoot through the scientist. "I don't what I have to do to convince you I love you but whatever it is I'll do it. Tell me what will make you believe me" Max let out the last word in a sob.

Without warning Max broke out into tears. Shred could only sit there as Max wrapped his arms around him, gripping him like he was going to disappear and sobbed into his shoulder. "Max" Shred whispered, placing a hand on Max's bedhead. It had no effect. "Shhh its ok" Alvin whispered, running his fingers through the smooth brown ruffles. Max's sobbing softened so Alvin continued running his hands through Max's hair whispering soothing things. Nearly half an hour later the sobs has quieted down to little sniffles.

"I'm sorry" Max gasped, trying to pull away. But Alvin kept a strong hold. For the first time Max realized he wasn't the only one crying. Silent tears slid down his friends cheeks. "Shred…"

"Max do you really mean it?" Alvin asked softly, words barley meeting the other's ears.

"I swear on my lucky snowboard that I love you more than anyone I've ever known." Max whispered back. The embrace changed feeling. What once felt like comfort turned to a loving warmth that filled them both with a sense of belonging. When they pulled apart they both were smiling and even though their eyes were red and puffy they felt better than they had in a long time.

"Want to watch some TV?" Alvin asked, wanting something normal to do.

"Sure" Max smiled. He grabbed the clicker and flicked on the TV. The snowboarder's smile grew when his once again boyfriends snuggled up against his chest. Max wrapped his arm around him. He flipped through the channels not seeing anything. A lot of it was little kid shows and reality TV, that both he and Alvin disliked. His finger clicked faster and he almost didn't see his face flash across the screen.

"Go back!" Shred shouted, noticing it too. Max went back to the channel. It was a news station.

On the screen was a picture of him with the trophy from his last win. The woman was halfway through a sentence.

"From several witnesses. Jessica Holt said she was traumatized by the attack." Max and Alvin shot up in their seats. "She plans to talk about that now with a live interview. To you James." She said.

The screen changed to a small room with two chairs. It looked like the interview rooms you see on TV. "Jess would you mind telling us your account of the attack." A chubby balding man asked the bitch.

"It was terrible" She said, running fingers through her hair, making herself look upset. "I don't know who the boy was but he was standing with Max. I had met Max a few days prior. We really hit it off. We exchanged numbers and he kissed me" She said blushing. "I didn't hear back from him. I just assumed he was training. That's why he came up here. The day that everything happened I'd been sitting in the little café near the slopes. I was hoping to spot Max and talk to him."

"What the heck is she doing" Max growled, tightening his grip on Shred.

"I was only there a few minutes when I saw him. I think he was heading to his slope when that boy stopped him. I assumed they were friends and didn't think anything of it. But when I got there the two were arguing. I could tell Max was really angry. I called to him, trying to calm him down. It worked and Max had told the boy he was leaving. But then the boy did something terrible. If I knew he was going to do something like that I would have dragged Max away." She said with a shudder. "He grabbed Max by the arm and slammed his lips against Max's. Max pulled away, more shocked than anything else. When I realized he was going to do it again I shouted. Then he punched me in the nose. I went down. He almost broke my nose. There was so much blood and I'm terrible with blood. I think I'd have passed out at the sight of it if Max wasn't still in danger."

"That BITCH" Max shouted, jumping to his feet. "What the fuck is she playing at?!"

"Max shhh" Alvin hissed. HE looked just as enraged but he wanted to hear the whole thing.

"When I saw Max push the other boy away and run I did the same. I wanted to see if he was ok but I didn't catch up. I can only imagine what he is dealing with." Jess said looking guilty.

"You haven't spoken to him since the incident" The interviewer asked.

"No" Jess cried, gripping and ungripping her fists. "He isn't answering his phone." Max felt in his pockets but his phone was missing. Ether the girl was telling the truth or just claimed to have called him. If he was crazy enough to think he actually had feelings for than maybe she did.

"Thank you for telling us" The interviewer said. The image changed back to the anchorwoman.

"That's the story so far. Tune in at six for more on this tragic attack." The rest of her words were lost. Neither cared what new thing she was talking about.

"I can't believe this" Max gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so so sorry. The time just went by. I thought I had posted just before vacation but I was wrong. It's been a month when I thought it was two weeks. So so sorry. I'll make it up to you. I am almost finished chapter 15 and will post it in three days. If anyone here is following the stories Breaking Fate, Naldo's normal life, Stolen Heart Stolen Boy, Bullied, or Smart and Young the story of two geniuses, I'll be posting soon. I'll try and post more but with school sarting on the 24th i wont know how much my work load is. I'll do my best though. Please Review

* * *

"That bitch" Max shouted, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Max" Shred said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"And she thinks she can just ruin my entire life because I don't love her!"

"Max" Shred repeated again, staring from his place on the couch. Max had been pacing in front of the muted TV ranting for over thirty minutes.

"She's a psychopath! When I get my hands on her! AHHH! Why are girls so insane?!"

"Max calm down!" Shred repeated.

"She's going to regret…." Max ranted

"MAX ASHER SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Alvin finally shouted standing up. Max froze, mouth still in a sneer. "Calm down. Everything's going to be fine" He said more calmly.

"How are things going to be fine?!" Max growled. "The entire world thinks you attacked me!"

"Max" Alvin sighed, walking up to him. "Why don't you just go on the news show and out her as a crazy lying bitch?" Max didn't look any better. His eyes were still bloodshot and his hands shook with rage. "It'll be fine Maxy" Alvin said teasingly. He was disappointed when Max still didn't smile.

"This isn't a time for jokes" Max sighed, shaking his head in utter sadness. Alvin decided to take a different approach. "OW!" Max shouted when Shred punched him in the shoulder.

"Listen to me. You are Max Asher. You are the farthest thing from serious so stop acting like it. I want to see that goofy smile and your cute face so stop moping and kiss me." Shred growled forcefully. The snowboarder's mouth opened and closed again. Sighing Alvin leaned in and pressed his lips against his maybe-boyfriend. The kiss was soft but when Alvin stepped back Max had a tiny smile on his lips. "That's what I wanted to see" Alvin smiled.

"But…" Max started again. Alvin glared at Max before pulling him down on the couch. Shred lay his head against his Max's shoulder and snuggled closer.

"We're going to watch something funny and romantic so you better laugh at the right parts" Shred commanded. Alvin clicked the channel to On Demand and flipped through the moves until he found a romantic comedy. He turned the movie on and Kissed Max's neck.

Max didn't feel in the mood for a chick flick but as the move continued he started to laugh along with Shred. He even wrapped his arm around the boy and pulled him closer into his chest. "Thanks Shred" Max whispered when the credits started. "Oh and don't call me Maxy"

Shred let out a snort. "Not on your life Maxy" He snickered, kissing Max's neck again. All of a sudden a loud beeping could be heard from upstairs. "My project!" Alvin shouted, jumping up. A dashed from the room and up the stairs. Max looked surprised but followed Shred more slowly. When he entered the room smoke was pouring from a beaker of orange liquid.

Shred dumped a vial of yellow fluid but the smoke just increased. Growling he grabbed for another beaker, this one filled with an inch of blue goo with foam reaching almost to the top. He carefully dumped in some of the foam. The smoke turned a bluish color. "Max open the hazard box!" Alvin shouted.

"Which one is that?" Max asked, glancing around the room.

"The red one!" Shred shouted, picking up the bottle with meatal tongs. Max spotted the red box under the table and opened it. Not a second later Shred had dropped the beaker in and closed the box. There was a loud boom and the box shook. "Crap" Alvin growled, walking over to his bed. "Three months wasted!"

"What was that?" Max asked, approaching Shred who flopped down on the bed.

"Nothing" Alvin sighed. "Nothing." Max frowned and lay down next to Shred.

"You ok?" Max asked soothingly. Shred looked like someone had died. He'd never seen the adorable nerd this upset about a failed experiment.

"I'm fine" Shred mumbled, turning to face Max. The snowboarder wrapped his arms around shred, hugging him close to his chest. Shred closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth. Even though his possibly revolutionary experiment, one that would put him in the history books was a complete frailer, the smell of Max's shampoo was making his heartbeat slow and anxiety ease.

"You can fix whatever that was Shred. You're a genius." Max said, moving their heads so their noses were touching. Shred shook his head, closing his eyes. Max didn't understand the amount of work and research that would have to be done to fix this. Even if he did find the reason for it's explosion it would take another three months just to get it back to this point. The room still smelt like smoke and now that Max's hair wasn't in his nose he could really smell it. "Now it's your turn to stop moping" Max smirked before kissing Alvin on the lips. Shred smiled into the kiss.

The kiss started off slow, their lips moving together but the pace increased. Max bit Alvin's bottom lip making him gasp. Their tongues met, causing sparks every time they met each other. Max's plan to make Shred feel better was working, better than he expected. He could feel something hard between his friend's legs grinding against him. Max grabbed Alvin by the hair and pulled. Shred gasped. Max's teeth skimmed Shred's neck.

Max was too caught up in how much he wanted Shred to really think if this was a good idea. He used everything he'd learned from girls in the past. Max's hand ran through Shred's hair as the boy gasped. A car door outside slammed causing them both to freeze. They listened carefully and a few seconds later heard the front door crash open.

"Alvin! Max!" Mrs. Ackerman called out, sounding worried. Shred gulped, eyes going wide. HE hadn't even considered this possibility. He was stupid to think his parents wouldn't be watching the news. The boys glanced at each other.

"Up here!" Alvin called. Max leaned in close, lips to Shred's ear.

"What should I do? Should I move?" Max asked in a whisper. Shred sighed and considered his options.

"No" Shred finally sighed. "But please hide my neck. I know you made a bruise." Max couldn't help but smirk. Alvin flipped so his back was to Max's front. This way it looked less sexual and that side of his neck was hidden.

The door to their room slammed open. Their mother barged in talking loudly. "And your father and I were watching the news and we heard that girl! I knew it couldn't be true but I needed to check on…" Her voice slowed and stopped completely. Her eyes stared down at the two boys cuddling on the bed.

"Diane" Mr. Ackerman called, rushing into the room. He too froze when he saw the boys.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

As I promiced. See I really am going to post more often :) Also i'm really disapointed in the lack of reviews. Are u guys still liking my story?

* * *

Shred opened and closed his mouth. This seemed like a much smarter idea in his head. His brain had completely frozen. They didn't even know he liked boy, and now they find out with him in bed with another boy. Well that isn't fair, he didn't like guys, only Max. He wasn't gay or Bi, just Max-sexual. "Hi" he muttered awkwardly. Shred wanted to hit himself. 'Hi'! Really? This was an all-time low for his stupidity.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman" Max said slowly, standing up from the bed, making sure to keep the bed in-between them, just in case. "You saw the news? You're right it was a complete lie. The girls an insane fan whose just jealous. But… Me and Shred are dating. He never attacked me. I was the one who kissed him so nothing is his fault…. I… Umm, I really like Shred, actually I think I'm in love with him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but this just started. I hope you accept our relationship because I don't want to lose Shred. I care about him too much."

Alvin's mouth was hanging open by the end of the speech. When had Max gotten so good with words? Max did always work better than him under pressure but Shred was certain that he wouldn't have been able to come up with something that good. It seemed to have had at least some affect. His parent look dumbfounded. His dad was trying for words. Hopefully this was a good sign. Max was right. He needed his parents to accept them, not just because he wanted to be with Max but also because if they rejected them, they'd be rejecting him. Shred didn't want to lose his family along with his boyfriend.

"I don't know what to say" Mr. Ackerman finally got out. His words startled his wife back to life.

"Is this true chipmunk?" She asked, looking down at her son. Shred sat up, making sure the side of his neck with the hickey was facing away from them. He gave a tiny nod, not trusting his voice. Everything around him felt fuzzy. He was focusing on not shaking. It felt like his world was crashing down around him. He felt his hands begin to wobble and he focused harder. But it didn't work, soon his entire body was shaking with tears rolling down his skin.

"Shred!" A voice said softly. Alvin sniffled, shaking harder into the warmth that enveloped him. "Shred please open your eyes" The voice whispered again. "Please Shred, everything is going to be ok."

"Max" Alvin sniffled, eyes opening a crack. Shred wrapped his shaking arms around the snowboarder. They held each other tight and Alvin cried.

"You're ok" Max whispered, running his fingers through Alvin's short hair. "I'm here. Everything's going to be ok." Shred let out a loud sniffle. "I'm not leaving" Max promised. "I love you. I could never abandon you. Your family won't either. We all love you."

ENTER LINE BREAK

Alvin's parents watched in shock as their son began to shake. Max had been shooting him worried glances but only now did the man and woman see their son's breakdown. "Shred" Max called. His words didn't have any affect. The boy only wept louder, tears joining the shuttering. Mrs. Ackerman was about to hug him but was intercepted. She felt a twinge of hurt but also surprise when Max pulled her little boy into a hug.

"Shred please open your eyes" Max whispered. Alvin gasped, burrowing his eyes into the other boy's sholder.

"D-d-don't leave m-me" Shred whimpered, his words almost incomprehensible within the sobs. "P-p-ple-ease d-don't goooo" He cried.

"You're ok. I'm here. Everything's going to be ok." Max whispered. His own eyes prickled. Watching Shred cry was this broke him, cracking his heart to its very core.

"I c-cant loose y-you. You o-or my f-famil-ly. Pl-lease d-don't h-hate me."

"I'm not leaving" Max promised, cupping Alvin's cheek. "I love you. I could never abandon you. Your family won't either. We all love you." Alvin shuttered, shaking his head. Alvin blinked, eyes momentarily flying up to the one holding him. "They won't hate you" Max whispered not realizing the man and woman had heard every word he'd whispered.

Shred closed his wet eyes again and let Max rock him back and forth in his arms. The shutters subsided quickly. The adults watched from the wall, sharing the occasional look. Alvin hadn't behaved that way since he was three. He was always so strong, never letting anything hurt him like this.

"Max I'm ok now" Alvin said quietly about ten minutes later. He'd been fine for six of those minutes but was too terrified to look at his parents. Max held Alvin at arm's length staring into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, Shred nodded, eyes down. The shame of his childish behavior crashed down on him. Max nodded to Shred Parents, gesturing for them to come over with his head.

"Alvin sweetheart" Diana cried, grabbing Alvin and pulling him into a hug. Max twitched as if wanting to pull him back. Alvin went stiff. "We could never hate you" She cried. The tears that she'd been holding in broke through the floodgate. "We love you. You're my chipmunk" she smiled, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks. "I don't care who you love, as long as you're happy." Alvin's body went slack. He'd been so terrified he'd be rejected.

"We care about you" his father said, placing a hand on Shred's shoulder. "If you want to date Max I'm ok with it. But we'll need to talk about sharing a room. I don't want you two getting up to things at night"

"Dad" Alvin hissed, blushing.

"We won't do anything Mr. Ackerman" Max promised, also a deep shade red.

"I know what a hickey looks like" He smirked. Alvin didn't realize he could turn redder but that comment proved him wrong. The man's smile went down and his voice became serous. "We also need to talk about what that girl said on the news." Max's eyes turned dark. "I know it wasn't true but it's going to have reproductions. He glanced between the two boys and sighed. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Just get some rest." Mr. Ackerman took his wife's hand and led her out of the shared bedroom, closing the door behind them. "Let them rest." He said quietly.

"They've been through enough for today" she agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

OMG I thought I posted this 3 days ago. oops. Ok well heres the chapter soorry about the delay. PLEASE REVIEW I only got 5 reviews last time :/ I used to get more. Is anyone even intrested in this fandom anymore?

* * *

Alvin yawned, snuggling closer to the warm body behind him. "erorjmx" Max mumbled in Shred's ear, tightening his grip. Alvin's eyes shot open. He had somehow made it to Max's bed last night and was in the process of being cuddled. Alvin shut his eyes again. It felt nice. He was warm and could feel Max's breath on his neck. Every time the snowboarder mumbled in his lips would touch Shred's ear.

Shred shivered when he felt movement from the other boy. "Shred?" Max yawned, not letting go of his boyfriend.

"Good morning" Shred whispered blushing.

"When did you get in by bed?" Max murmured. "Not that I'm complaining." Alvin shrugged ducking his head. "Hey Shred look at me" Max paused. The scientist breathed out a yawn before complying. They faced each other, faces inches apart, cheeks on the same pillow. "You have beautiful eyes" Max whispered. Alvin blushed harder.

"You look really cute with bedhead" Alvin whispered back, letting out a laugh when Max's hands flew to his hair. "No don't fix it" Alvin murmured, "Not yet." Max moved his hand back on to Shred's side a tiny pout on his lips.

"I like my hair neat" He said. Alvin smiled before shifting his wait. Max smirked and took the opportunity to pull Alvin forward so they were pressed against each other. Shred's entire body went bright red and Max's eyes shot down.

"Ummm" Alvin mumbled, trying to come up with some excuse.

"You have a problem?" Max chuckled awkwardly, turning a bit pink too.

"No" Alvin said quickly before rushing out of bed. Max frowned but stood up. He grabbed a nice outfit from his drawers. He wanted to look nice today for Shred. He didn't know why. They see each other every day but today he just wanted to dress nicely for him.

Normally he'd look in the direction of his bed and dress but the events from early that morning made him glance the other way. He blushed and felt guilty but he watched as Alvin pulled off his shirt. Max bit his bottom lip to keep himself calm. He tried to look away but kept coming back to Alvin who was pulling down the short and under where he wore to bed. Max let out a gasp before swiftly turning away.

Alvin stiffened at Max's noise. He looked over his shoulder and was relieved to see Max still picking his cloths. He dressed faster than normal. Truthfully he never had a problem with his body. He really didn't care how he looked. It wasn't like any girl really would go out with him. Plus he never had anyone to judge him.

Now he couldn't help but feel shame at his soft flabby body. He didn't want Max to see him this way. Max had a full six pack and lust holding Alvin he could feel the muscles in his arms. If Max saw him like this he'd break up with him for sure. His heart fell deeper and he rushed out of the room. The moment the door closed behind Alvin Max collapsed face first on his bed, dropping his clothes on the floor. He couldn't believe he just watched Shred undress. That was wrong on so many levels. But he couldn't help it.

He'd never been attracted to guys before. He was straight, or at least for everyone but Shred. Shred was special. IT didn't matter that he was a guy. He was sweet and kind and understood him like no one else. And even though they were so different he felt closer to Shred than any of his friends back home.

Maybe he had thought of Shred as a brother but that all changed when he realized shred liked him. It brought out a part of him that he rarely saw. He didn't love easily. There were too many fan girls, liars and playing him for his fame. Shred broke through all of that and in only a few months and a fight and he realized he was in love.

Of course than there was this morning. Shred's morning problem pressing against him had made him uncomfortable, not because it grossed him out but because it kind of turned him on. Was being with Shred in that way so weird? And when he saw Shred without his close on his entire body felt like it was on fire. His heart sped up like a racecar and he got a similar problem. He'd felt those urges for a few girls, ok a lot of girls but not as intense as he felt for Shred. He'd have to watch himself and make sure not to do something stupid. Shred didn't seem ready for that big a step.

* * *

Downstairs there was an entirely different problem, one much bigger than Max's internal turmoil. "MAX!" Shred called up the stairs. Max was just pulling his skinny jeans up when he heard Alvin's scared voice. Without another thought Max ran down the stairs.

"Shred what's wrong?" he asked, but the problem became obvious in a second. While Alvin stared at Max's bare chest the other boy frowned at the crowd of girl shouting and banging on the door.

"They're going to break down the door if they keep doing that" Alvin sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't help but think about Max's Minecraft game and the way the hordes of zombies broke down the door and killed the villagers.

"I should talk to them" Max muttered. "Why are they acting like this now? I've been here for months?"

"They're not here for you" Alvin murmured. Max's eyes widened. When he actually listened to the girls they were shouting for him but yelling threats at Shred for what he had supposedly done to him.

"Go upstairs" Max growled at Shred.

"No!"

"I'm going out there and if they get inside I don't want you near them. Go up to our room and lock the door." Max hissed. He pulled his shirt over his head. HE hoped it didn't get ruined. It clung to him and showed off his abs and fit body. But fan girls had a tendency for grabbing and pulling till something ripped off whether it was clothes hair or skin. They were ruthless.

"Actually" Max said. "Go across to Howie's."

"I'm not leaving Max" Alvin growled, crossing his arms. Max turned on him. "Listen to me" Max said, gripping the scientist's shoulder. "I love you and I won't let you get hurt. This is my fault. They're here because of my mistake and I'm not letting that mistake hurt you." Max grabbed Alvin's cheek and bulled him into a quick kiss. "Please go to Howie's. I don't want to worry about you and talk some sense into those girls."

Alvin frowned, hugging Max. "Fine but be careful." He looked up at Max with his red lips, brown eyes and messy hair. "Because I love you too." He leaned up kissing Max once more. This time it lasted longer but he couldn't get the sound of those angry girl to disappear. Reluctantly he gave a last smile to Max before rushing up to the window in his room.


	17. Chapter 17

Second day of school. New school. Definitely not as good as Mvalley. The library is small land there is nowhere quiet to type. :/ Not to mention an hour long drive and less places to sit. There's only like three places to hang out here. :/ Anyway sorry it took so long. Really I haveno excuse except for a really great fanfic I'm reading. Anyway enjouy and Please Please review!

**ENTER LINE BREAK**

Max watched his boyfriend (who just told him he loved him too) climb out the window. He hadn't meant to say I love you but it slipped out. He'd nearly died and hoped to god Shred hadn't heard it. But then shred said he loved him too! Thank whatever god is out there that he didn't make things awkward. They've been dating for like two days. It probably wasn't love but it sure feels like it.

He couldn't think about that now. He needed to walk out that door and confront his adoring, and very violent fans. He felt more nervous than any race or practice he'd ever done, even his first race. He was stalling thinking about these things and if he kept at it he'd never leave.

Taking long slow steps he walked to the door. He crossed his fingers that they wouldn't trample him to the ground. He placed his hand on the doorknob and breathed out. HE was terrified what these girls would do. But staying strong he thought about Shred, all the good and bad times. HE thought of everything he loved about him and everything he wanted for them. Shutting down his fear he opened the door and stepped out, closing it fast behind him.

The angry shouted turned to high pitched squeals. If this wasn't so important he would have escaped back into his house in attempt to save what little hearing he had left. "Quiet please" he shouted, raising his hand in attempt to gain the girls in the back attention. Very few of the girls stopped. All the others were pushing in on him screeching like banshees. "QUIET!" Max shouted louder. "I NEED TO SPEEK!"

More of the girls closed their mouths indicating for the remaining to do the same. Three minutes later the last girl stopped screeching. "Everyone here has seen the accusations that were placed against my friend." A low whisper spread through the crowd. "I need to say I was a lie! Jess was a jealous insane fan. The truth is that I am dating and in love with Alvin Ackerman!" The whispers broke out into loud shouted and a few wails of despair. Almost a fourth of the girls were in tears.

Max wanted to sigh and roll his eyes but he didn't. HE wasn't going to do that to his fans. That would only make things worse. "I AM NOT GAY" He pronounced loudly over the pack. "But the boy that lives here, Shred is different. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I truly love him like no one I've ever met. When Jess saw this she became angry and attacked Shred. She is spouting these lies because she is a jealous bitch" Some of the girls were wide eyed, shocked that their true love had cursed. "Please don't hurt Shred. If anyone does I WILL PRESS CHARGES. That's all I have to say."

Max backed into the door opening it just enough to squeeze through. He slammed it shut just as the girls began to push against it. He locked it instantly. HE sighed and walked farther into the house holding his ringing ears. How do they not go deaf when they scream like that? A head peaked out from the second floor.

"Shred!" Max shouted. "I told you to go to Howie's."

"I wasn't going to leave" Shred growled indignantly. Max sighed.

"Let's just go somewhere that doesn't sound like screaming girls." Max groaned.

"Max I don't hear anything." Alvin said, giving the boy a confused look.

"Oh god there in my head" Max shouted, throwing head back. Alvin chuckled.

"Let's go to our room." Alvin when ahead as Max scurried up the stairs after him. Max shut and locked the door. Groaning his fell face first onto the closest bed. He buried his head into the pillow mumbling about insane women.

"Max you ok?" Alvin asked sitting down next to his boyfriend. Max grumbled more inaudible words. Max would have looked up at Shred but he hadn't expected the pillow to spell like Shred. It was like being surrounded my Shred, "Maxy?" Alvin repeated, laying on his side. "Are you upset?"

Max turned his head to look at Alvin. They were inches apart. "Of course not" He sighed, staring into those beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the light. He didn't realize Shred was having the same reaction. "Those girls are just nuts." Shred let out a chuckle. His left hand moved to the side of Max's face making the snowboarder breath out.

"You look cute with your bedhead" Alvin whispered, running his fingers through the messy brown tangles. Max closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Normally no one was allowed to touch his hair but Shred's soft fingers felt nice, playing with his long hair.

"mnmbn" Max mumbled sleepily. Shred was making him tired. "I'm sleepy" Max murmured. He hadn't see the scientist frown slightly. But he did feel the bed move as he tried to stand up. "No" Max said in a rush, grabbing Shred's wrist. HE opened his tired eyes. "Stay with me." Shred smiled nervously but nodded. He pulled the blankets from under Max and pulled it over the two of them.

Max wrapped his arms around his scientist pulling him against his chest. It felt nice to be next to Shred's warmth, knowing it was the person he loved. Max kissed the side of Max's head before falling to sleep.

Shred didn't close his eyes. Instead he ran his fingers through Max's hair again. It was so soft, almost like satin, well not that soft but it was really nice. Max kept making soft murmurs leaning into the touch.

"I love you" Shred whispered kissing Max just as lightly as the other boy had kissed him.

* * *

Thanks for reading and staying with this srtory for so long. If you like this check out my other stories. I'm updating a few that I started and never finished. I dont know if I said that yet. Anyway **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

So I was looking for reviews and I was upset no one reviewed the chapter i posted two days ago. Normally at least one person reviews. Then I looked at the number of chapters and realized I hadnt actually posted it lol :p Anyway this is that chapter a few days late ok alot late. But please review.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the boys were woken again by a banging on the door. "What!" Shred called, jumping up from the warm embrace. Max moaned an opened his eyes. Alvin hurried over to the door, swinging it open.

"You have to come see the news" Alvin's sister called, too loud for being only a foot away. She glanced into the room. "Why is Max in your bed?" She asked, frowning.

"Because we had kinky sex" Max called, smirking. The older girl's eyes went wide.

"No we didn't" Alvin shouted glancing from his sister to Max. The snowboarder smirked and laughed.

"Can I have a little fun" He laughed.

"Not when you make jokes about our sex life!" HE grumbled.

"SO you admit we have a sex life." Max chuckled.

"Grrahh" Shred growled, rushing past his sister.

"You're on the news she said, nodding at Max with a frown on her face. She was scarred for life from the image that had been forced into her head. Max's grin turned down. Tangled in the blankets, max struggled to get up. HE landed on the floor in a lumpy pile of sheets. It felt like forever to untangle his limbs. Max hurried down the stairs to see the rest of the Ackerman family sitting around the TV. There was a video showing of his speech.

"Earlier today." The news reporter finished a sentence that Max missed. "The girl in question Jessica Margret had no comment to the accusations. Now let's go to James at the scene.

"Thank you Linda. I'm here outside the Ackerman household…"

"They're outside!" Max exclaimed. He rushed to the window, glancing out.

"Max you're on the news get away from the window" Alvin hissed. Max stepped back, turning to go back to the couch.

"Alvin Ackerman has refused to comment so…"

"They talked to you?" Max asked looking at his boyfriend.

"Just before you woke up" Alvin said. "I didn't say anything" He cried, seeing the expression on his roommate's face.

"Just stay away from the paparazzi" Max sighed, taking hold of Shred's hands.

"They're just repeating themselves" Mrs. Ackerman commented nodding to the TV.

"They don't have anything new so they're just biding time until one of us goes out there and yells at them to go away." Shred smirked.

"Oh no you don't" Max growled, tightening his grip. "You're not going anywhere near them."

"Why not" Alvin whined. Max shook his head, eyes scrunched din worry.

"Shred are you ok?" He asked, frowning lightly.

"Of course I am" Shred shot back. Max searched Shred's sky blue eyes.

"Can we talk upstairs" Max frowned. He didn't care if Shred nodded or shook his head. He didn't pay attention. He was too busy pulling him up the stairs.

"MAX!" Shred hissed whipping around after their bedroom door closed.

"Shred what is wrong" Max said. "You're not acting like yourself.

"I think you're the one acting wrong" Shred shot back. "That joke this morning was not like you and now you're pale and clammy."

"You're acting like a child" Max replied hardly. "You're grumbling and groaning. The Shred I know wouldn't think throwing reporters off the yard would be fun… ok maybe you would but you'd be too cautious to actually consider it." Both boys stared silently at each other.

"I'm just scared" Max finally replied. He reached out to lay a hand on Shred's cheek. "I'm used to thin kind of thing but if you go out there those reporters will chew you up and spit you out. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt" Alvin growled, glaring. Max lowered his hand to Alvin's shoulder.

"Now you tell me why you're acting like a little kid." Max commanded. Alvin shifted his wait from foot to foot. "Alvin" Max said again, softer this time.

"I don't know how to respond" Alvin sighed. He took a step forward so their chests were almost touching.

"What are you talking about" Max asked lightly.

"I don't know what to do" Alvin said in a whisper.

"Shred?" Max whispered back. The scientist lay his forehead against Max's.

"I guess I'm just worried about this." HE said.

"I know it'll be hard but well get through this. I love…." Max started.

"I'm not talking about that stupid." Alvin hissed. "I'm talking about this. Shred grabbed the back of Max's hair and pulled.

Max let out a gasp but was silenced by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Shred's hand stayed in Max's hair, tugging on the silky strands while his second hand moved from his place on the back of Max's back to his lower half.

"Shred" Max gasped, when they parted for gasping breaths.

"I'm not used to taking control" Alvin whispered. "But I can't stop thinking about you. This is why I'm afraid" Shred moaned. The next thing Max knew his shirt was being yanked over his head.

"Sh-shred" Max moaned out. Alvin's lisp were at his neck and it felt amazing. But he knew this couldn't happen. Not now. Not when everything was at stake. "Shred st-stop" Max got out. Alvin paused before releasing Max.

The snowboarder held out his hand but Shred backed too far away. "I'm sorry" Alvin stuttered. "I thought… I was thinking…. And I wasn't thinking about you. Well I was but…. Max I'm so…"

"Shred let me speak" Max said loudly. The room went quiet. "I-I've been thinking about that too" Max blushed bright red. Glancing at Shred he realized they matched. "And I really really want to but we can't now."

"Things are too complicated." Shred sighed, glancing at his fingers.

"And I don't want to risk your parents walking in on us" Max chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Alvin's face when green which was definitely NOT cute. "Shred" Max You're right."

"Looks like I'm smarter than you" Max smiled, taking his seat next to Shred.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Alvin chuckled. HE reached out his hand so Max could take it. "I've never done that before" Shred said softly.

"Didn't think so" Max chuckled. Shred glared. "What?" Max smirked.

"I could have been with lots of girls" Shred huffed.

"Of course you could" Max said sarcastically. He lay his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"You?" Alvin finally asked. He'd been worried about this. This was Max Asher. HE had hundreds of fan girls ready to fall to their knees in front of him… in a literal sense. That thought both filled him with jealousy and longing. He was not gay but for some reason he couldn't help but want to see Max panting and sweaty above him as he 'experienced' Max's dick.

"No" Max chuckled.

"Really!" Shred asked.

"Why so surprised" Max looked offended too, which Alvin didn't understand.

"Well you have all those girls…" Alvin paused.

"And you think I would just fuck them?" Max snorted. "I'm not that kind of guy."

"Yea but you could have dated one" Alvin replied. "There's a lot of really hot girls that would do anything for you."

"Shred, is that jealousy I hear" Max chuckled, using his finger to turn Shred's head to face him.

"No!"

"I think it is" Max laughed.

"It's not!"

"Then what is it" Max smirked.

"It… It's…." Shreds desperate searching for an excuse paused. "I don't need to be jealous" Shred smirked. "Because none of them get to do this."

Max moved before Shred could. Shred leaned forward but Max used his fast reflexes to push Shred onto his back and pin his wrists above his head. Shred gaped.

"You think you're the only one who has surprises" Max smirked. He moved so he was on top of Shred, straddling his lap.

"That's the Max I know" Alvin smirked.

"Be quiet so I can kiss you" Max growled. Max's teeth bit into the side of Shred's neck. They gasped and rubbed against each other, lips meeting in hard strong kisses. Their shits disappeared within minutes and the next thing they knew they knew the only thing that separated their bodies were two thin pairs of under where.

"We can't" Alvin moaned. All he wanted was to rip the last of the annoying clothing off Max and see him in all his amazing glory. His tan skin and tone muscles shined with droplets of sweat that only made this so much harder.

"I know" Max sighed. Shred gasped as Max wriggled in his lap.

"Maaaaxx" Shred moaned. Their eyes met and even though the moment was full of lust they both could see the love shining in the other's eyes. Shred knew he was going to do something he would regret but was stopped by a cell phone ringing a few feet away.

"You should get that" Max whispered. Shred nodded. Grudgingly Max slid of Shred so he could stand. Max stared at the boy's fair skin, perfectly smooth except for the three tiny moles just under his shirt color and a tiny scar next to his belly button. "You're beutifull" Max whispered but his words fell on deaf ears. When Alvin turned back to Max his cheeks were bright red and he looked like he would die of embarrassment.

"Shred what did the text say?" Max asked, standing too.

"Nothing" Shred squeaked.

"Come on beautiful" Max smiled brightly. "Let me see" Shred held out the cell phone so Max could take it. Soon he shared his boyfriend's red tint.

"We should have closed the window" Shred mumbled.

"Howie should have warned us she was coming over" Max murmured back.

"She never does" Shred moaned. He glanced back at the phone once again in his hand.

_Alvin I know Max is hot and I don't regret seeing that at all but maybe you should put some clothes on. Tell Max he's gorgeous. _

"Well?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Shred responded, picking up his pants.

"Aren't you going to tell me I'm gorgeous" Max smirked.

"Max Asher, you are going to be quiet and put your clothes on or I'm going to finish undressing you and push you outside."

"So you won't be jealous of all the girls getting to see all this" Max chuckled, gesturing up and down his body.

"Don't be so full of yourself" Shred scoffed.

"Your adorable when you try to act all cool" Max smiled, wrapping his arms around Shred's back.

"You really put on some clothes" Shred gasped. Max lay gentle kisses on the back of the other boy's neck.

"But then you won't get to see me naked." Max smiled. "And I know how much you love that."

"Maaax" Shred whined, wriggling out of the snowboarder's grip.

"Don't worry I'm dressing" Max smiled. They finished dressing in silence.

"So what do you want to do?" Shred asked awkwardly.

"To ravish you" Max smirked.

"Big word" Shred laughed.

"That's not the only big thing." Max said.

"You did not just say that" Alvin laughed. Max only smiled back. "That was terrible" Shred barked.

"But you laughed." Max said.

"Yea I guess I did" Shred responded.

"Not so stupid after all" Max replied crossing his arms with a playful and fake scowl.

"I never thought you were stupid" Shred said. "Your just stupid compared to me."


	19. Chapter 19

I'm finished with most of my papers and projects so I'll post more often with all my fanfiction. I'll post defentely every two weeks, hopefully evey one week but with so many stories to update I can only do so much. Here's the chapter. I know no one is writing for this fandom anymore so I hope I'll still get readers. Also I'd lake to thank RandomReaderII for her Ideas that I hope to include soon. If u have any ideas feel free to PM me. now reed and review.

* * *

The rest of the day went more normal than expected. They stayed away from the windows and closed all the blinds. The two boys sat on the couch watching TV. They stayed away from the news. No matter how worried Max and Alvin were about what was going on they just wanted a few hours without stress. The mindless cartoons slowly drifted them to sleep and were waken at nine o'clock.

"Come on Shred, let's go upstairs." Max yawned, stretching his arms out. Shred blink and moaned something unintelligible, choosing instead to bury his face into Max's chest. "Shred come on." Max chuckled, putting an arm around the grumbling boy.

"I don't wanna stand up" Shred grumbled. Max smirked, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Fine" Max gave a fake sigh. He stood abruptly, pulling Shred into his arms bridal style.

"Hey!" Shred shouted, flailing his arms.

"You said you didn't want to get up." Max laughed.

"Put me down!" Shred shouted. "I didn't mean this!"

"I know" Max laughed, planting a kiss on top of the other boy's head. Shred flaed in his arms but finally conceded to stay still when they reached the top of the stairs.

"You're stupid" Shred grumbled, trying not to smile.

"I thought I was only stupid compared to you" Max grinned.

"I changed my mind" Shred hissed in pretend anger.

"Don't be so grumpy. You can't pull it off. You look constipated."

"No I don't" Shred shouted.

"Don't worry it's a cute constipated look." Max joked.

"I hate you" Shred mumbled.

"I love you too" Max chuckled. He carried Shred into their room, closing the door behind them with his foot.

"You can put me down now" Shred said.

"Nope" Max smiled. He walked across the room, placing Shred on his bed.

"This isn't my bed" Shred chuckled.

"I know." Max said with a small smile. "You're sleeping with me tonight."

"I need to at least get into pajamas." Shred said, trying to stand up. Max pushed Shred back down.

"Not tonight." Max said. "Just lay down. Shred frowned but did as he was told. Max's hands fell to his boyfriend's pants. He fumbled with the button but he got it undone. Shred's eyes were wide as he watched Max pull down his jeans. "Is this ok?" Max asked. Alvin nodded. "Sit up" Max told him. Shred sat. Max pulled the shirt over Shred's head dropping it on the floor next to the pants. "Can I?" Max asked, placing his hand at the top of Shred's underwear. Shred nodded silently again. Max pulled off Shred's underwear giving him full view of Shred's beautiful flawless pale skin. Shred blushed realizing his was starting to get excited and it was showing.

Shred thought he was going to die. His heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. Max slowly, very slowly removed his clothes. He had a tiny smile on his face and kept eye locked on the scientist. Shred knew he wouldn't get to sleep after this. His body was literally shaking, watching Max remove the last bit of clothing. He was relieved to see Max was as excited as him.

Alvin blushed and moved so Max could get in the bed. "Hi" Alvin squeaked. He shouldn't be this nerves. They had been so close to… doing more just yesterday. Max pulled back the covers and lay next to Alvin.

"Hi" Max responded with a small smile. Shred let out a gasp when he felt a hand tighten around his dick.

"M-Max" Shred gasped. Max moved his hand up and down keeping his eyes on the other boy. Shred's mouth fell open with tiny gasps. Max licked his lips. He'd never done anything like this to another guy before. It felt different. He liked the way he could make Shred's face contort and moan with pleasure. But soon it wasn't enough for him. He needed to feel more of Shred.

Max released Shred's cock before climbing on top of the other boy. Shred didn't have a chance to speak. Max's lips were against his immediately. The boys reveled in the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. They were chest to chest, their dikes touching. Shred bucked upward causing their dicks to rub together.

Max's face fell from Shred's. He kissed his best friend's neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin. Shred continued to make adorable and delicious sounds. Max didn't want to leave visible marks so he only bit down once on each spot, making his way slowly down the neck on onto his shoulder. Max hand to reposition himself so his teeth could travel to Shred's chest. Now that he had skin that would be hidden from the public eye hit bit down harder. He scraped his teeth against the soft skin. His tongue licked the bruises.

"Shred" Max whispered, looking up at his boyfriend. Shred's eyes shot down to meet Max's. "I'm going to suck you now. I've never done this before and… I don't know if I'll like it or be any good. So just…."

"Stop being stupid" Alvin smiled. "Now suck me" He said more forcefully. Max grinned wickedly. He slid down the bed till his face was even with his lover's member. With a nervous breath Max took it in his mouth. At first it felt weird. He tried to imitate what he'd seen girls do in the porn he watched but kept gagging. He began to get nervous. He knew he wouldn't be any good.

It startled him when a hand slid across his hair, gripping the back of it. He let Alvin pull him up and then back down. HE allowed himself to be lead and soon he could take the entire thing in his mouth. It wasn't too weird any more. It wasn't the most amazing thing in the world but he didn't mind it. He probably wouldn't do this for fun but he would do it any time for Alvin. The sounds he was making was worth more than anything. He was happy he could cause this much pleasure.

Shred said something inaudible. His pace became erratic and Max knew what was coming. He needed to decide whether to pull off now or try and swallow. The idea was not a pleasant one so he removed his mouth. Hid hand immediately took its place on Shred's dick. It was only seconds till Shred came with a moan. Max grabbed a towel from next to his bed and cleaned him up.

"You were…" Shred couldn't seem to put it in words.

"You look tired" Max commented. Shred nodded. All of a sudden he was really drowsy. "then let's get to sleep."

"But what about you!" Alvin asked, trying to grab Max's cock.

"Shred you're eyes are drooping. You can pay me back another time."

"But…" Alvin yawned.

"Go to sleep Shred." Max lay down on his side behind Shred. He pulled the other boy into his arms and closed his eyes. He felt Shred shift and pull the blanket on top of them.

"You're amazing" Shred yawned. Max smiled. He fell asleep peacefully that night, even with his raging hard on begging for attention.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the delay. I hope you're all still reading. Please review and thanks again.

* * *

Shred blinked his eyes open. The sun was just rising and there wasn't a sound. Not even the birds were out yet. He turned slowly so he could face the naked boy next to him. Max's hair stuck up like a porcupine and his mouth was slightly agape. He was snoring lightly which Shred oddly found adorable.

"mfndn" Max murmured in his sleep. Shred leaned in and kissed him lightly on the head. Max made another nice before waking up. "I wish I could wake up like this every morning" Max said, smiling sleepily.

"Maybe you can" Shred chuckled, kissing Max's forehead again.

"Why are you up so early" Max asked, almost whining.

"I have work. Not everyone gets to laze around all day." Alvin laughed. Max's body went stiff surprising Alvin.

"You're not going to work" Max said hardly. Shred leaned away, shocked at his rough tone, still gravely from sleep but showing his firmness all the same.

"What!?" Alvin asked loudly.

"I said you're not going to work" Max said again, his tone lighter.

"Why not?" Shred snapped.

"Because there's and angry mob of girls after you" Max said. Alvin paused for a moment before speaking again.

"I have an obligation. I'm on the schedule so I can't just not come."

"Then I'm coming with you." Max responded.

"That'll just draw more attention" Alvin sighed. "We can't live like this forever. I won't change my life because of your fan girls. You'll go to the slopes like normal while I go to work."

"But Shred" Max sighed. "You ne…" His words were cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

"Now get up." Alvin said, swinging out of bed. Max watched his the other boy's ass as he bent down to pick up his shorts.

"It's too early" Max whined.

"Fine" Alvin fake scoffed. "Then you'll shower by yourself.

"What!" Max said, fumbling to get out of the bed.

"Mom and Dad won't be up for another hour or so. If we leave now we can shower together." Max's head nodded like a bubblehead. "But…" Alvin paused. "You'll have to let me go to work." Max's lips attempted to frown but just couldn't with the thought of showering with the Shred.

"Fine" Max sighed. "Just hurry up. Max randomly grabbed clothes from his drawers. He barely stopped enough to throw on a pair of underwear before bolting out the door. Shred just rolled his eyes and followed.

Alvin closed the bathroom door lightly behind them. He looked Max up and down. Sure he'd seen Max naked more than once but he didn't think the sight would ever get old. Alvin shed the little clothing he was wearing before stepping up to Max. They weren't in the shower yet but Shred really didn't care. He pressed himself up against Max's body, letting their dicks rub against each other.

"I thought we were going to shower" Max said with a smirk.

"Shut up" Alvin growled, pressing their lips together. It started off soft and loving. It wasn't rough lustful sex that drove you mad. It was the soft touch of lovers. But they were teenage boys so of course that didn't last.

Max back Alvin up against the glass wall of the shower. One hand grabbed the back of the boy's head while the other gripped Shred's balls hard. Alvin let out a gasp making max chuckle. He loved all the little sounds Alvin made and he wanted to see how many he could cause. Max ground their groins together. His hand once on the Shred's balls decided to move lower.

Shred knew what was coming but he still wasn't prepared for the finger pressed into his ass. Max was rewarded with a something between a moan and a squeal. Another sound to be added to his list. He went slowly, not wanting to hurt shred but he made up for that slowness by pulling hard on Shred's hair. He pulled the cute boy's head back and went down on his neck. Shred's moan turned into a gasp when a second finger was added in his ass. Max worked his fingers in Shred trying to find the place that would have the boy wriggling with moans.

Alvin was in heaven throughout all of this. The teeth on his neck scraped against his skin as Max's fingers played with his ass. After another loud moan Alvin gasped out words. "Shower….on….too much… noise." Grudgingly Max let Alvin go. The scientist stay leaning against the glass breathing heavily. Max smirked and stepped into the shower, turning it on.

"Come on shred, it's time to pay me back for last night." Shred stepped into the shower too. Immediately he was grabbed by strong hands.

Max held shred close, kissing him as he ran his hands down the boy's wet body. His hands settled around Shred's shoulders. The kiss got harder. Their bodies rubbed against eachother.

"God Max please" Shred moaned into the kiss.

"Please what?" Max teased, biting the scientist's earlobe.

"Pl-please fuck me" The words shocked both of them. It shocked Alvin even more to realize he really did want Max to fuck him.

"Are you sure" Max asked softly, running a hand down his lover's cheek. Alvin took a moment before nodding. "How do we do this then?" Max asked.

"Ummm…." Alvin blubbered. "Well it's obvious"

"I know!" Max scoffed. "I just mean we don't have any lube." Shred shrugged.

"We're in the shower" Alvin commented. "We're already pretty wet and you already fingered me"

Max nodded. He didn't want to hurt Shred… but if this is what he wanted. "Ok" Max said. Turn around. Shred did as he was told. He allowed Max to move his arms to press against the tiled wall. "We'll take this slow" Max said. Shred nodded. Shred let out a shriek when Max first penetrated him. "It's ok" Max said softly, rubbing his hands up and down Shred's sides. "It'll get easier." Shred's shout became heavy breath and when the pain was gone he signaled Max to continue. It was slow going and at times Shred just wanted to get off the dick but he knew he just had to hang on. If Max's fingers were so amazing in his ass his dick would be better.

After five minutes Max was all the way in Shred, lightly kissing the back of his neck. "You can move" Shred whispered. Max nodded. He pulled back and Shred gasped. It hurt so much but he didn't shout. He let Max continue and each time the snowboarder's dick shoved deep in his ass it became less painful and soon he was shaking, moaning Max's name. "Please faster."

Max's grip tightened on Shred's wet body and he began thrusting harder. He'd gone slowly for Shred but right after he got in he just wanted to ram Shred's small tight ass. And now he got the chance. He bucked into Shred, harder and faster than before. Shred's mouth hung open and his forehead against the wall. He was saying something but Max couldn't tell through both their moans.

"Fuck" Max growled. "Fuck Shred."

"Max!" Shred shouted, moving his ass with the other boy's movements, trying to get fucked as hard as possible.

"Shred I'm going to cum." Max pulled out just before he came onto Shred's back. Shred turned and grabbed Max in a kiss. The he took the Max's hand and led it to his dick. Max smiled into the kiss and jacked Shred off. He too came on both of them. They almost collapsed out of the kiss.

"We need to actually shower now" Shred smiled. Max smirked back. For the next ten minutes they soaped each other up taking every chance they had to touch each other's bodies. Reluctantly the water was turned off and they were forced to step out. "That was amazing" Shred whispered, hugging Max. The snowboarder responded, tightening his grip.

"Yea"

"I have to go to work now" Shred murmured.

"You'll sleep in my bed tonight?" Max asked. Shred laughed and nodded his head.


	21. Chapter 21

This is really really late. I got half way through and had crazy writersblock. probably because it's the end of the semester and i'm freaking aout all the parers and teasts piled on. I'm working almost every moment i'm not asleep or eating. I'm not exaggerating. NO REALLY I'm not exaggerating. I barely had time to push this out. I know it's not the best. It's short and was suposed to have alot of fluff but ended up difrent.

* * *

Shred's day was not going well. The reporters had left and there weren't any angry fan girls anymore but people were staring. He was only glad it was still early. Every person he passed gave him a look, whether it be supportive smile or a disgusted sneer. Some just looked curious but there wasn't one person who didn't stare. His feet carried him faster through the snow. He wanted so badly to get to work and away from these people.

Shred's boss looked up when the door to the shop flung open. Alvin was bent over holding his knees breathing like he's run a mile. He probably had. He didn't like the look those boys gave him and when they switched directions to follow him he took off in a run.

"Alvin your early" She commented glancing at the clock. It wasn't odd for the boy to be early but she wanted to break the tension that had come in with him. Shred merely nodded.

"I'll drop my coat in the back and help set up." He said, avoiding her eyes. He hoped she wasn't like some of those other people. He needed this job and if he lost it he'd be screwed. Without funds his experiments would end. He walked through the employees' door and sighed. This was going to be a bad day. He just knew it.

* * *

Back at home Max was pacing back and forth in the room he shared with Shred. He couldn't believe he let him out of the house. The gaggle of girls had finally left but he knew some must still be in town? What would happen if they got to him? What would happen if someone who was homophobic came to Alvin's work? He couldn't let Alvin get hurt! Max grabbed his jacket and left the room, ignoring Mr. P who had been trying unsuccessfully to calm him down.

"Alvin will be fine" Mr. P said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"But there's people out there who want to HURT HIM! How can I just sit here and wait for him to get home from work?"

"Technical you're not sitting" Mr. P responded. Max gave the screen a glare.

"I'm going after him!" Max called.

"Oh no you're not." The artificial intelligence said, locking the door.

"Hey!" Max yelled.

"Alvin wouldn't appreciate you stalking him wherever he goes."

"I'm not stalking! I'm defending him!" Max said angrily. The argument circled around several times before Max finally plopped down on the bed, glaring at the floor. Truly he was scared. He'd always been the star that everyone loved. He wasn't used to people disliking him and he'd never imagined what life would be like if people wanted to hurt him. The entire situation felt fake and yet all too real. IT was a paradox that made him want to pace and shout.

Shred might be smart but he wasn't strong. Admittedly he wasn't either but he knew how to fight better than Shred. Anyone wanting to hurt his boyfriend, that still felt weird thinking, would have to go through him. But if he was here that wasn't possible. A growl let loose from his throat. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Twenty minutes and nothing horrible had happened. Maybe Max was just being paranoid. Here he was wearing his normal uniform, handing out yogurt just like normal. The store was actually pretty busy for 11:00. Normally the rush didn't come till noon or one. He didn't pay attention to the customers. He was too busy rushing orders.

"Vanilla-Mango swirl" Shred said handing the cup to a woman, who he barely glanced at.

"Would you mind if I ask a few questions about your recent relationship with Max Asher.

Alvin's head wiped up and the first thing that went through his head was "OH CRAP." Wait did he say that out loud? Fuck he did. Several cameramen were scattered around the store, taping the surprised interview from different angles. Most of the other patrons were teen girls, and a few boys, most wearing Max Asher T-shirts.

Chelsea, Shred's boss, jumped in front of her employee. "Interviews will be possible in ten minutes for five dollars a question." Shred gave an angry glare at the back of his boss's head. Why was he surprised, this was just like her. HE glanced around the camera crew but noticed more girls crammed outside the door.

"Crap" he thought. Maybe Max had been right. Shred allowed his boss to drag him across the store to the employee room. He looked away from the camera flash and didn't see a new girl enter the store, with a scowl on her face and angry eyes. Jess wasn't going to let some Fag take her Max. She'd use everything to her ability to make sure the faggot didn't make it home today.

* * *

I know it wasnt the best but it's setting up for one crazy chapter :) I hope you liked this. Please review. I didnt even get to read the reviews from my lats chapter till a week ago. :/ thanx for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

I know this is sooo late. I had so much trouble writing this chapter. This is my fourth time writing this chapter. I just couldnt get the confrontation the way I wanted. I hope this is ok though. Please review. In three days I'll be posting extra long chapters in kissing Scars and Billy's Heart as well as writing a short one shot in celebration of two years on this site. It feels like it was only yesterday I was posting my babysitters a vampire stories. I've come so long from then,imroving as a writer and as a person. :) Three more days!

* * *

"Do I have to do this" Alvin grumbled to his boss who was pushing him to a table she had set up for him to sit at.

"Yes! This will be great publicity. Just don't mess up." She said.

"Mess up what. I'm not on some game show. I'm answering stupid questions about my personal life, emphasis on personal."

"Try to mention our new flavors" She continued, ignoring his comment. Shred let out another sigh. Ten minutes after being ambushed his boss was shoving wads of cash into the register a gleeful look in her eyes.

"Alvin is it true you seduced Max Asher so you could get attention?" One woman asked.

"What no" Shred blubbered, wanting to sneer. "I don't even want to be here. I'm only talking to you people because my boss is making me. Alvin glanced over to his boss who was gesturing to him. He rolled his eyes. "Here at Yogurt Yeti we have four new delicious flavors" Shred said in a monotone voice. "Strawberry blueberry blitz, Pink grapefruit, Raspberry lemonade and chocolate cherry… yay" He mumbled out the script he had been given. A few of interviews chuckled at his lack of enthusiasm.

"What do you say to all the girls who have started the Save Max Asher campaign?" A man asked.

"There's a campaign against me?" Shred asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"As of midnight they have over six hundred signatures." The interviewer responded.

"Signatures to do what?" Alvin asked.

"Um…" the interviewer glanced around to see if anyone knew. "I think there just signatures against you?"

"So they have a campaign against me and their only plan is to say they are against me?" Alvin asked, to clarify.

"I think so" The interviewer said. Shred snorted.

"Then I guess all I have to say is that they're ridiculous." Alvin laughed. "Next question."

"What are your plans with this relationship?" Another woman asked.

"I don't have a plan" Shred sighed. "It's just a relationship. I like him and he likes me. We don't have some big motive for doing this. Next question."

"Do you love Max Asher?" The first reporter asked.

"I like him a lot" Alvin said. "I don't know if I love him. We haven't even been dating two weeks. Really."

"But in an announcement Max stated that he loved you. Does he know you don't love him back?" the reporter asked.

"TWO QUESTIONS!" The manager shouted. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Yes he knows…" Shred started.

"I have a question" a voice shouted from the pack of girls behind the reporters. Cameras turned to see a very familiar face staring through the crowd. Whispers immediately broke out between the other girls.

"Jess" Shred gasped.

"You didn't pay" Chelsea shouted over the noise. Jess scowled at her before ignoring her completely. A path opened as the girl moved aside to allow Jess to move forward.

"Alvin Ackerman, you claim that you 'like' Max" she said sarcastically. "But  
I know you're just an attention seeking genius." She scowled. She knew she couldn't call him a faggot on live TV. She was playing the victim here. "Your smart, genius smart" she continued. "So you're smart enough to play the fool, act like your some innocent who got caught up in some crazy girl's obsession. I know that's what you are making me out to be." A single tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it off, making it obvious that's what she was doing. "But I'm not some obsessed fan. Yes I like max, but three fourths of the girls in this room do. You retaliated when I just came up to talk to him. You told him lies and turned him against me." She sniffled. "I don't need Max to like me back but I don't want you to turn him against every girl who approaches him…"

"Jess" Alvin said in a hard voice.

"How can you do that!?" She sniffled. "So many people care about him and you just use him like some puppet. Max Asher never liked boys. He said that himself so why are you different? I don't mean to offend you but you're not the most attractive guy and from what I've heard from your classmates you're kind of annoying. Max and you didn't get along when he first came to live with your family. What changed in just a few months that made him go from disliking you to claiming he was in love with you?"

"Jess you came here to try to prove to prove again that I'm tricking Max. But all your proven is that you are as obsess…" Jess burst out in tears.

"I-I-I j-just want to do the right th-thing" she choked out, tears falling from her eyes. "Pl-please stop h-hurting Max." Jess turned to make sure every camera could see her in tears before rushing out. In her rushed escape she 'accidently' tripped over a chair and fell to the ground.

Another girl went to help her up but Jess was already staggering to her feet. She glanced back at the crowd, Alvin and most importantly the cameras, looking desperately scared with blood dripping from her nose. Gasps filled the room as she ran out the door.

The cameras turned back to Alvin. "What are your thoughts on what just occurred?" the fourth reporter asked. Alvin looked shocked but was able to find his words.

"Jess has stated facts and accusations but none of the facts prove or even truly relate to her claims. I was the one who had a problem with Max when he moved in. I found him annoying and he interfered with my experiments. It only took a day through for us to become closer. We got in each other's way sometimes but that's what happens when you share a room with someone that's your polar opposite. I don't know how our feelings changes so much but I never was good with understanding emotions. All I know is that I care about him and he cares about me."

* * *

Jess stepped into an ally between two buildings just to the left of Yogurt Yeti and wiped the trail of red down her nose. She was surprised she actually got her nose to bleed. She looked it up online but hadn't gotten a chance to find out if it worked. Now all she had to do was sit and wait for the faggot to leave work. He'd run like hell to escape those reporters and she'd have no problem grabbing him. The boy was as strong as a rabbit. She was sure a mouse could beat him up if it wanted. She smiled a dark smile.

Jess didn't consider herself a bad person. She didn't think what she was doing was wrong at all. She saw Alvin as a threat and knew he had to go. She was protecting herself and Max. Her love didn't realize Alvin was a bad person but soon he would. The cameras would no doubt follow him and what will they come across? They'll see poor Jess, bruised and crying laying against the hard brick wall with Alvin Ackerman standing over her. Yes. Things were going to get better and then Max would love her.

Max flipped rappidly through the channels on TV too fast to really see what was on. He was too worried about Shred to even think about the TV. "Max please pick a channel" Mr. Ackerman called from the other side of the room. Max sighed and put down the clicker. But after seeing the girly dress show it was back in his hand. He was not going to see women pick out their wedding dresses. He might like a guy but he was defently not that gay. HE stoped on the news eyes wide and mouth open. Hw knew it! He knew somthing bad was going to happen.

MAx bounded off the couch, making sure to grab his coat before slammeing out the door. That explained why there wenrent any girl on their yard. They were too busy ambushing his boyfriend at work.

* * *

What did you think? I'm saving the big confrontation till next chapter. Dont forget Max is on his way to Alvin's work. :D I wonder what will happen.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry for posting so late. Family obligations and stuff. I'll post another chapter this weekend. Don't worry I already wrote it so it will be published. Thank you to anyone still willing to read this. I know it isn't that good. this is a slightly shorter chapter sorry.

* * *

Alvin was finally able to escape his work. He didn't run but walked quickly. He could hear footsteps close behind. God how did Max do it? He was a nervures wreck and he'd only been in front of the camera for a few hours. Max was swarmed with paparazzi at least twice a month. Alvin would go crazy. He hoped when everything settled down he wouldn't have to worry about being captured by reporters.

His feeling of dread eased as the footsteps became distant. He'd be home before they could catch up. He allowed himself to slow his pace. His heart was racing and he was sweating. He wasn't used to running or any physical activities. His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream.

The scream lasted a long time and Alvin was running again. It had come from farther down the road, probably from an alley. As he got closer to one of the side alleys another scream filled the air. It was definitely from the alleyway.

His brain started working just as he was turning the corner. He probably should have called the police instead of rushing in like this. He froze when the girl that screamed came into view. Shred glared at the familiar girl. He could see bruises on her arms. Someone had beat her but he couldn't see anyone around. Alvin was smart enough to realize what was going on.

Whoever supposedly beat her couldn't have run away because she'd shouted only moments before he entered the alley. She was trying to frame him for an attack. This left him with two options, book it and get as far away as possible or find a way to turn this against her. If he ran she could still say he did it to her. He'd been in the area and no one was around for an alibi. He'd have to find a way out of this himself.

In the few seconds that he'd been considering his options Jess slid down the wall and screamed again. That was proof. He wasn't being paranoid. The first thing he'd have to do was contact the police. If he'd hurt her he wouldn't be calling them. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"A girl is hurt" Alvin shouted into the phone before the person on the other end of the line could talk. Someone attacked her on the alley off Aspen drive. Shred bruised up pretty bad and screaming. Send help hurry! I think there's something really wrong.

"Police are on the way. Which alley are you located at?" A woman responded.

"In between the coffee shop and the houses. How quick can you get here?"

"Help should arrive within ten minutes." She said. Alvin made an upset groan. HE needed to seem troubled.

"Fine just hurry" Alvin said, turning off the call. He dropped his arm to the side, still grasping the phone. He made sure the crying girl didn't see him switch the camera on.

"Jess what are you doing?" Alvin asked angrily. Jess instantly stopped crying and turned to look at her enemy.

` "Please don't hurt me" She screamed, a smile playing on her lips for only a moment. Alvin wanted to shout. Of course the girl wouldn't admit this. He'd need to egg her on somehow.

"Jess no one will believe I attacked you. You'll just seem like more of a slut." Alvin smirked.

"You have no right to talk fag! You're the slut here." She growled "Max was fine before you messed with his head." Shred glared at Jess. He didn't have long. She needed to actually admit it.

"And you think faking an attack in alley is going to make Max hate me?" Alvin scoffed. When had he become such a good actor? He wasn't. She must be so lost from reality that she was blinded by what she thought he was. She'd just assume he was always lying and trying to trick people. "I didn't attack you. I know that and you know that."

"But the reporters don't" Jess hissed, grinning. She let out another scream, covering her mouth halfway through. Shred wanted to grin but he needed more. He needed for her rot say this was her plan.

"Why would you plan something like this Jess? You're a slut but not a smart slut. Everyone will know you faked this and tried to blame the attack on me."

"You'll go to prison faggot. Max will finally see what you really are and finally love me!" Shred screamed again.

"Sis you plan this yourself or did you have help?" He asked.

"You call me an idiot but you'll think differently when my plan works…" She fell forward onto the ground just as police cars stopped in front of them. Three man jumped out of the cars. Two rushed to Jess and one went up to Shred.

"Did you see what happened?" The man asked. Alvin frowned angrily.

"She's going to claim I attacked her. If you watch the news you know she's obsessed with Max and hates me. I recorded her confession on my phone. It has our whole conversation." Shred told the man, handing the phone over.

"H-he attacked me" Jess wept. "I-I thought he was just going to shout at me but but he hit me" She whispered looking up at the two men helping her up. "I-if you d-ding get here he'd have t-touched me." She dissolved into tears. One of the two men left Jess to approach Alvin.

"Kid you're under arrest for…" The man started.

"One second Jim" The officer who Alvin had spoken to said. "Look at this." He handed Jim the phone and reluctantly the other man watched the video.

"What are you doing" Jess wept. "Arrest hi-him."

"This won't work Jess" Alvin smirked. I recorded out whole talk. You really are as stupid as I say."

"You little fag!" Jess shouted. The officer at her side had to hold her back as she lunched at shred. "You disgusting little freak! You're going to prison. He made me say it" she whimpered going back to her scared victim act. He threatened to rape me if I didn't…"

"That's a lie" The first officer said. "Take her to the precinct. I'll be there momentarily." Jess's eyes flashed with pure hatred.

* * *

That was Chapter 23. It was slightly shorter than most chapters but I promise the next one is over 3000 review. I really appreciate your feedback and will always consider any suggestions. To people who PM me about me writing a new story for something i'm sorry but it'll have to wait. I will consider any story requests after the majority of my chapter stories are finished. again thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey sorry for being gone so long. I have been posting erratically with large amounts of time between posts. I'm fixing that. I put a scedual up on my Profile page. I will follow it but if it becomes too much or I believe I can do more I shall adjust it. Since I'm attempting to work on all my fanfics so there might be a week or two in-between posts for the same story. But there could also be only 4 days inbetween posts. If your interested to find out when the next post for this story or any of my stories check out my page. Thanks for reading an I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You should come too" the cop said to Alvin. "I need an official statement on record."

"I need to call my family first" Alvin said, biting his lower lip. He was furious but happy at the same time. That bitch was going to prison and wouldn't bother him and Max again.

"Of course. We'll need them down here too for their consent. I assume you're still a minor." The man asked, glancing at the police car that was taking off to the precinct. "Call them from the car. I want to wrap this up quickly."

"Ok" Alvin replied, taking out his phone as he walked. "Um… where do I sit?" Alvin asked. The policeman chuckled and opened the back door of the car.

"Hey at least you're not in handcuffs."

* * *

Max lay across the couch watching the TV absently when the phone rang. He sighed and let someone else pick it up. He wasn't in the mood to move. He was too worried about Shred. It was probably pointless but he still was afraid something would happen.

"What do you mean Alvin's going to prison!" Mrs. Ackerman shouted into the phone. Max tumbled onto the floor with a loud crash.

"WHAT!" Max shouted even louder than the woman he was living with. He got to his feet and ran into the kitchen where she was on the phone.

"Ok… Yes…. You sure he's not in trouble…. Wait that girl? Jess…"

Max's heart leapt making him stumble back into the counter. What had that crazy girl done? If she hurt Shred than she'd be dead. She'll be thrown in prison for life just to keep him away from her.

"No he's not home" Mrs. Ackerman said, most likely talking about her husband. "Yes you can take a statement. I'll be there as soon as I can.

"What's going on!" Max growled. Mrs. Ackerman was already shoving things into her purse.

"A girl tried to frame Alvin for something. I don't know anything else. They want a statement from him and want me there."

"I'm coming too" Max shouted. He bolted up the stairs to grab his coat. He was back in the living room flinging it on within thirty seconds.

"I don't think…" She started.

"He's my boyfriend and I love him too. I'm coming with weather you take me or not." He hissed. Mrs. Ackerman's expression softened before nodding.

"Please be ok" Max whispered under his breath as he got in the car.

* * *

Alvin sat stiffly in a small gray room. He sat on a gray chair facing a cop across the table. "Tell us what happened from the beginning. Why were you passing the alley?"

"I was at work" Alvin stuttered out. "There were reporters after me so I…"

"Why were there reporters after you?" The man asked.

"Haven't you been watching the news? Max Asher and I…"

"You're that gay kid?" The officer spat. Alvin flinched.

"Yes I am" Alvin replied, hardening his voice. If Max taught him anything it was to stand up for yourself and stay strong in the face of insults and ridicule. He had to deal with his rival snowboarders all the time. This however was deferent. This man wasn't trash talking. He really was that angry. "And I'm not gay" Alvin continued. "The only boy I've ever loved is Max."

The police officer snorted and sneered. "What happened when you got to the alley" he jeered. Alvin didn't like the look this man was giving him.

"I heard a girl screaming for help so I ran to the alley. I didn't realize who it was before I got there. You can see from the video on my phone what happened next…"

"I need you to actually tell me what happened" The man growled. This time Alvin stayed strong, showing no reaction the hatful tone. He already delft with backlash from this. A homophobic cop wouldn't be any different.

"I saw she was bruised and I immediately knew when was trying to frame me for attacking her. I'd entered the alley seconds before her last scream for help. No one could have run away that fast. I'd have seen them. She and I shouted some insults and I discreetly started taping. I knew I needed to goad her into confessing. I wouldn't have normally been so aggressive but I had to push her into it. Soon after that the police arrived and that was it."

"You may go" The man growled, before Alvin could say anything else. Alvin nodded and stood, walking to the door. "And kid" the cop hissed. "It won't be hard to get a jury to put you away."

"Is that a threat" Alvin shot, eyes locked on the other man.

"I would never threaten an innocent" The cop replied sarcastically. "Not get out of my sight." Shred left the room, holding his head high.

"Shred!" A Voice shouted. In a second Alvin was nearly thrown off his feet by a force barreling into him.

"Max" Alvin grunted.

"I was so worried" Max blabbered, eyes wide and arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend. "I told you! I told you something bad was going to happen. You are not leaving my side again until this blows over!"

"Max" Shred croaked. "You're crushing me." Max jumped back blushing deadly. Alvin gave him a small smile between his gasps for breath.

"You really are strong" Alvin chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm ripped" Max grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Alvin snorted.

"Just keep telling yourself that" Shred smiled.

"Chipmunk" Mrs. Ackerman cried, hugging him nearly as hard as his boyfriend.

"Mom" Shred blushed.

"What happened? I was terrified when I got a call from the police. They told me that girl was involved…"

"Want did she do" Max interrupted with a snarl. Alvin frowned and glanced around. They had drawn a small crowd.

"Let's talk about this somewhere a bit more private" Alvin requested softly.

"Of course chipmunk" She frowned. Max stepped forward, grabbing Alvin's hand and pulling him so close their sides were touching.

"Max…"

"You're not leaving my side" Max shot, anger still in his voice.

"But you don't have to hold me this close" Shred whispered.

Max ignored him completely, dragging him towards the waiting room, glaring at anyone who looked in their direction.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter but it's the first week of school. I'll be trying to make the chapters longer maybe 2000 words or a little over. I know thats not long compared to some stories but I have to balance a lot at once. Thank your reading and please review.


	25. Chapter 25

OMG I'm so sorry that I havnt posted in like four months. I have no excuse. I have written the next three chapters and they will be posted once a week after this. It was supposed to end in the last chapter but I'm thinking about rewriting it so I can have an extra chapter or two with at least one more rated M scene.

* * *

"Max" Shred whined. Is seemed that every step they took the closer Max pulled him. "If we get any closer we're going to fuse." Max let Shred pull away a few inches but he didn't let go. They bypassed the waiting room and entered a room the police offer them. The paparazzi couldn't get in the building but that didn't stop them from snapping pictures through the windows.

"Shred what happened?" Max asked, the moment the door shut behind them.

"Jess tried to frame me for attacking her" Alvin said. Max growled, a real animalistic growl.

"That bitch" Max snarled. "If she thinks anyone will…."

"I tricked her into confessing what she was doing" Alvin said, taking out his phone. The police had already made two copies of it so it was safe for him to keep. They spent the next twenty minutes going over everything that had happened. Alvin made sure to tone some things down to prevent Max from exploding, which was very possible if his red angry face meant anything. Alvin finished the story, wriggling his fingers out of Max's grip which had changed from holding hands to a crushing fist throughout the story.

"And she's going to be put on trial?" Max asked, releasing Alvin's hand.

"Hopefully" Alvin sighed. "I do feel a little bad for her. It's not her fault she's completely insane. I'm sure she just escaped a mental hospital and roamed the streets talking to herself and falling in love with every cute guy she saw."

"Are you calling me just another cute guy?" Max asked, chuckling for the first time since they got there. He would laugh so hard if that's really where she came from.

"Hmmm. I think I just did" Alvin chuckled. Max rose and eyebrow.

"Are you calling MAX ASHER just another cute guy?" Max repeated fake shock in his voice.

"If Max Asher talks in the third person then yes." Alvin smirked.

"Max Asher doesn't think talking about himself in the third person makes him any less smoking hot." He scoffed back. The tension in the room dissipated and both boys burst out laughing. It hadn't been that funny yet neither boy seemed to be able to stop.

"Y-you are smoking hot" Shred choked through his laughter. His arms found their way around the snowboarder's chest. Max responded by circling Shred with his own arms. They stood like that giggling like children while holding each other gently.

A knock on the door broke the moment. "You boys ok?" Mrs. Ackerman called through the door.

"Yes mom" Alvin called back before looking back to Max. Their faces were close enough to for him to feel Max's breath on his skin. "I think we should go back out" Alvin breathed. "I want to go home." A smile twitched on Max's lips but his brown eyes looked sad.

"Sure." He sighed. "But what about those reporters?" Alvin paused and thought. He hated reporters. They were the scorn of the earth. But unfortunately they wouldn't be going away anytime soon. If he pushed through them as the cameras flashed in his face, those pictures would end up on all of tomorrow's papers and magazines with who knows what written. If he went out there and told at least some of the story he could probably do a lot of damage control. But he also really didn't want to talk to them. He hated to admit he was scared of talking in that crowd.

"I… I'll need to talk to them." Alvin murmured, leaning his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"No! You don't have to" Max stated, tightening his grip. "They won't get to you. We'll get out and get home."

"But if I don't say something they might imply things about what happened. I was brought here in a police car. I really don't want that going on the front page if they don't know the full story. Max grimaced.

"Fine. You'll have three minutes. Them I'm dragging you out of there even if I have to throw you over my shoulder."

"Overprotective" Alvin chuckled, lightly touching his lips to Max's. "And that's something I love about you." Max's smile returned.

"I love you too Shred." He grinned.

"I said I loved that you were overprotective, not that I loved you. Ow!" Alvin shouted, rubbing his shoulder where he had been punched. "Fine I love you, I love you."

"And don't forget" it Max smirked. Reluctantly they left the room, hand in hand.

"Mom" Alvin said, looking at the woman who was pacing the waiting room.

"Chipmunk!" She said, relief in her voice.

"We're going to leave now but I have to say some things to the reporters." Alvin told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked eyes darting to the men and women pressed against the large glass windows. And doors.

"I have to" Alvin grumbled. Reluctantly he brought his hand to his hair trying to make sure it was straight. He didn't want to go out looking messy.

"Here, let me help" Max rushed out, turning shred toward him by his shoulders. Alvin smiled softly as his boyfriend's hands fixed his hair and smoothed out his clothes.

"Good?" Alvin asked.

"Beautiful" Max responded. Alvin blushed before looking back at the doors. When he turned back to his boyfriend his face was pale. "I'll be with you every second" Max promised, kissing Alvin on the cheek.

"Thanks" Alvin smiled again. "We really need to go now before I chicken out. Max nodded and put his hand back in Shred's. Mrs. Ackerman followed close behind the boys looking reproachfully at the reporters.

The moment he exited the station everyone started shouting. "Mr. Ackerman why were you arrested?"

"Max are you going to break up with…"

"…bad influence on y…."

"Is it true that you attacked a girl?"

"What hap…"

"…and why did you…"

"… love him?"

All Alvin could make out were snippets of questions that were being screamed at him. He couldn't even see who was saying what because he was blinded by the flashing lights. "I WANT TO TALK!" Alvin shouted. A few of the reporters closest to him silenced but resumed after the majority of others hadn't stopped. "I WANT TO SAY WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Was it out of love that you att…"

"Is it true that…"

"Chanel 15 news wants to know if…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP" A Feminine voice shrilled from the other side of the group. It was the first time in his life that Alvin was happy to see his sister, even if his ears were ringing from her banshee wale. Alvin mouthed thank you to here.

"I would like to explain what happened" Alvin repeated, loudly but not screaming. "Not long ago Jess, I believe you all know of her. She's the insane stalker that is trying to break me up with my boyfriend." Alvin heard a few snorts. "Jess lured me into an ally by calling for help. When I saw her she had bruises that she had inflicted on herself. Before I had even gotten to her I'd called the police and hadn't realized that she was setting me up. When the police arrived she pretended that I was the one who attacked her. Thankfully I goaded a confession out of her before they arrived and got it on tape. I'm not sure about what will happen to her and personally I hope she gets thrown in prison. We should know more in the coming days. Thank you all for the support I know you will show us and I hope that this won't happen again."

The moment he closed his mouth the screaming started again. He ignored them and the flashing cameras, instead focusing on his goal of pushing his way through the throng of screaming wild animals. He was surrounded and followed all the way to his mom's car. It wasn't until all four were in and his mother was laying on the horn that the paparazzi retreated.

* * *

I know the sister was kind of random but I thought it was a good idea. Please review. I havnt posted in so long and I want to make sure this writing style matches my old one and my characters are acting in the same way they were originally.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey readers. Sorry for the long wait and wow it really was a long wait. Time really flew by. I am updating my stories again now that it's summer break. I also created a Facebook page www*Facebook*com/RainbowFez. Go like it to get updates on if something will stop being updated for a while or information that wasn't put into the stories, either character history or three or four hundred word scenes that didn't make it into the plot.

This chapter doesn't really do anything for the plot. It's mostly a filler chapter. I want to get back in the groove of writing this so I can write the more import scenes properly. I'd rather make a bad filler chapter than mess up the upcoming court scene. Spoilers.

* * *

"Chipmunk are you ok?" Mrs. Ackerman asked, looking in the rearview mirror at her son. Alvin eye glanced up from his spot nuzzled into Max's side.

"I'm fine Mom, just want some sleep."

"Sorry Honey but first I need you to explain exactly what happened to me and your father. You really scared us Chipmunk." Alvin sighed and closed his eyes. He really was tired.

"Ok" he mumbled, but then I'm going straight to my room.

"Of course" his mother responded. The rest of the drive condensed in what felt like an awkward silence to all but the barley conscious science nerd dozing on his boyfriend's shoulder. The adrenaline high that Alvin had been running on had finally dyed out and all he wanted was to wriggle under his blankets and sleep till noon five days from now. It didn't help that Max was so warm against him.

Seventeen short minutes later the car lurched to a stop in front of the Ackerman garage. "Shred we're home. You have to wake up" Max whispered, nudging Alvin's sleepy form. Alvin groaned and removed himself from his human pillow. He unbuckled and slunk out of the car.

"It's so far" Shred whined, staring at the sidewalk to the house. Max smirked mischievously.

"Then you don't have to walk." Max laughed.

"Ahhhh" Shred shouted as he was lifted into Max's arms bridal style.

"Max I was just complaining! I can walk." Alvin blubbered, blushing as he was carried down the front path.

"No you can't. You're too tired" Max stated. Alvin shut his mouth and rolled his eyes. If Max wanted to carry him then fine. He wouldn't complain.

Max finally set Alvin down on the couch, before sitting down next to him.

"Alvin" Mr. Ackerman said worriedly, rushing into the living room.

"Hey Dad" Alvin replied tiredly.

"Ok Chipmunk, tell us what happened." His mother said.

Alvin sighed and repeated what he said to the reporters in more. He told them about what Jess had said and the cops' reactions. He finished the story with the interview, or more like an interrogation. He left out the part about running from the paparazzi though. His parents enough to worry about. He could deal with a few camera toting snoops. The talk took way too long and they finally let him leave when his words become muddled and senseless.

Alvin allowed Max to help him ascend the stairs. He wasn't awake enough to stand without falling so he didn't mind and arm around him leading him forward. Shred didn't hear the goodnight. HE fell face first into bed, sleeping instantly.

"Goodnight" Max said sadly, eyes looking at his best friend and boyfriend. With a sad sigh he pulled the blanket up to the boy's shoulders. Shred had things worse than he himself ever did. He hadn't thought about palazzi and news crews when he agreed to go out with Shred. Even if he had thought about it he wouldn't have realized that his boyfriend would get all the hate and criticism. They never really hated on Max. He was presented as a great guy. There really was no slander or accusations. Shred had the exact opisit though and it scared Max more than he could put into words.

* * *

Alvin's eyes crept open. The room was black so it had to be late, probably around one or two a.m. It didn't surprise him that he was fully rested. He did go to sleep at 7:30. He went to close his eyes again but the opened once more. He could see the outline of Max in the other bed. Would it be wrong if he woke him up with a blowjob? Max had been through an almost equally stressful day. He was probably tired. That was a bit disappointing. On the other hand what relives stress more than sex? Was that an excuse just because he was horny? Yes it was. Did he care? Not if he got to suck Max. Silently Alvin slipped out of bed. He paid close attention to the clothes and random snow gear littering the ground. He didn't want to trip and wake his boyfriend up.

He reached the bed without making a single sound which was pretty shocking. Very carefully he pulled Max's blanket down past his chest. Max body looked amazing. The light muscles kept Max looking lean while his six pack was clearly visible. Alvin would have to watch him work out some time. He continued pulling the blanket down, rolling it onto the floor when it reached the end.

Max's loose blue shorts hung low on his waist, proving a good view of the trail of brown hair leading from under his underwear. Steady hands slid them off just as they did the blanket, taking the boy's underwear at the same time.

Alvin settled himself between the other boy's legs and leaned down. Very slowly he trailed his tongue from the base of Max's dick all the way up to the tip. Unfortunately there was no reaction. Alvin took the head in his mouth and slid his tongue around the bottom. Max's breathing increased slightly.

Encouraged, Alvin took more in his mouth, swallowing the entire semi hard dick to its base. Alvin didn't want to do this slowly. He bobbed his head up and down taking less as Max grew fully hard. One and a half minutes after Max's dick had hardened his eyes snapped open. Even looking Alvin knew he was awake. The snowboarder jumped in bed, unintentionally driving ever inch down Alvin's throat.

"Shre-ed" he gasped, a groan escaping his lips. Alvin momentarily slowed so he could look up into Max's eyes. He smirked around the dick and sped up again. Max didn't know if he was in a dream of not but Shred was giving amazing head. Just in case it was real he bit his lip to suppress his moans. "I I'm not going to last" Max groaned. He came seconds later, thrusting deep into Alvin's throat. He rode is out before falling limp in his bed.

"Wow. That was quick." Alvin chuckled, wiping is lips.

"You should wake me up like that more often." Max smirked. "Get my blanket its cold. And take off those clothes. If I'm naked than you better be too. Alvin clumsily followed the order. He slid into bed next to max, accepting the offer of open arms.

* * *

That was a short sex scene but I thought it was realistic. I know that I cum really fast for some reason right after I wake up. Maybe that's just me but Max was a bit surprised by waking up with his dick in Shred's mouth. Please review and the next chapter will be posted within a week and a half.


	27. Chapter 27

Those who have liked my Facebook page might already know that my laptop is broken. I still have not been able to retrieve anything that I had written so this replaces the 75% written chapter I had. I don't know if or when I will be able to get my stories back but until then I will add chapters to some of my smaller stories. If I still haven gotten anything in a week then I will begin rewriting my chapters.

* * *

Alvin woke up to the feeling of a warm naked body pressed against him. His first thought was about the erection pressing against his waist. His second was about the pounding on his door.

"I'll be out in a minute" Alvin shouted, scrambling to get out of bed.

"Shreeed" Max moaned. "Too early."

"Someone's at the door" Alvin hissed back. Max blinked his eyes open for a moment before closing them again.

"Too early." He repeated, gripping Alvin closer.

"If we wake up now I'll let you fuck me tonight" Alvin whispered in his ear.

"Boys get up! You have to see the news!" Mrs. Ackerman shouted.

"Coming" Alvin yelled again, finally wriggling free of Max's grasp.

"Fine" Max sighed throwing the blankets off him. Both boys walked to their dressers, Max slower than his boyfriend. They both threw on a pair of pajamas, not wanting it to seem like they bothered getting dressed to go downstairs.

Alvin was the first to hurry out of the room and Max followed moments later. The sight in the living room made Alvin jump back. There on the TV was the police officer that had basically threatened him the day before.

"The child has already been proven to be attention seeking and fame seeking. My belief is that after he beat the victim he forced a confession out of her."

"WHAT!" Alvin shouted, running down the last of the stairs.

"Is this Jessica Margret's defense?" The news reporter asked.

"I can't say much more but yes. She's given her side of the story with physical evidence that proves her innocence. I hope to make an arrest for Alvin Ackerman within the week."

"What physical evidence has proven her claim?" The reporter asked back, sounding skeptical. That gave Alvin a little more hope. The thought of being arrested or even sent to prison had not fully sunk in but the scientist knew he would be terrified before this interview was done.

"I can't speak about that now but it shall be presented in the coming court case." The man said, sounding too smug for any of their likings.

"What to Jessica's parents have to say about all this?" The reporter asked. The smug look on the man's face faltered for a moment.

"I have not been told their opinion yet" he said in a hard voice. "But I am sure that they support their daughter in seeking justice." The screen switched back to the news room.

"That was officer James Baker yesterday reporting on the supposed attack on Jessica Margret" The anchorman said.

"What is your opinion on this Hank" The woman beside him asked. "There's been debate over the validity of this interview since it was shot.

"True" Hank answered. "Almost immediately after airing the interview GLN News was swamped with calls claiming this man was lying or twisting the truth. Several of his fellow officers reported that he was homophobic and overaggressive when bring Mr. Ackerman to the precinct. My opinion on the matter is Mr. Ackerman is innocent…" The man continued.

"What the fuck!" Alvin yelled, startling everyone in room. "I can't believe this."

"Honey everything's going to be fine" Mrs. Ackerman said, standing up and approaching her son. She stopped walking when he started pacing.

"No it's not!" Alvin growled. "I thought this was finally over but Jess had to come back an ruin everything! Now people think I beat her up…"

"Bro, no one's going to believe her" Max said. "You're not even strong enough to beat her up." Alvin shot a glare at the smug smirk on his boyfriend's face.

"I could go to prison" Shred stated loudly, "All because some psyco-bitch wants Max!" Max's eyes went wide. "And the police are helping her."

"Only one sweaty" Mrs. Ackerman said, reaching out a hand when her son approached for another lap of pacing.

"Still" Alvin grumbled. Max looked away from the family that he had grown to love. He'd caused this. If he hadn't come here Shred wouldn't be at risk of going to prison and no one would be trying to ruin his life. The growling and shouting grew hazy and he got a horrible idea. It would break him but it was for the best. He couldn't cause the Ackerman's any more trouble. He couldn't hurt the boy he loved. Unnoticed by the others Max slumped away, starting up his stairs.

* * *

Max sat on the edge of his bed. He could remember the nights Alvin had stayed with him and the times that they had sex. This room was where they first kissed and where Shred admitted his feelings. How could he leave this place? It was his home and this was his family.

But he knew it had to be done. If he wanted Shred to be happy the only thing he could do was this. Slowly, almost at a snail's pace Max got up and crossed the room. His suitcases sat inside the closet, things he didn't think he would pick up for a long time.

Unfortunately his hands found the brown leather handles and his body conspired to bring them back to his bed. He was even slower taking his clothes out one by one, putting them each into his bag. He knew why he was doing it like this. He wanted Shred to come in. He wanted to be stopped, to have his love's arms wrapped around him, begging him not to leave. He wouldn't have the strength to say no in his current state.

It wasn't until all his clothes were packed that he realized he was crying. Rivers of tears slid down his cheeks and the actual puddle on the floor showed it had started as soon as he began packing. All that was left was to grab his snowboard and go. He could walk out the door right now and never come back. But he desperately wanted to say goodbye.

He knew he couldn't though so he grabbed a piece of paper from Shred's desk and started writing.

Dear Shred,

I want you to know I love you. I think I'll always love you. But I'm causing too many problems. I don't want this to get worse. Jess isn't my only fan and I'm scared of what the next one or the one after that will do. Jess will leave you alone now that I'm gone and I hope things can go back to normal soon. I don't regret any second of my stay here.

Thank you and I love you,

Max

* * *

Who guessed this would happen? The next chapter may or may not come soon. Thank you and sorry about this wait. Please review and remember www*Facebook*com/RainbowFez/


	28. Chapter 28

Two thing, number one my computer is fixed YAY! Number two I decided to make this chapter a little longer since I haven't posted regularly or recently. This chapter is also a little more interesting than the past few chapters which hadn't really done much for the plot. This and the following at least four chapter will change that. Thank you to those who are still reading. If you wanted me to continue an old story (I've been getiing a lot of requests) make sure to answer my poll. I cant do them all so the top one maybe two will make the cut.

* * *

Max's hands shook as he hauled his suitcase through the airport. He was leaving, really leaving and no one was there to stop him. He was terrified and depressed. Every fiber of his being told him to turn and run, run as far away from this place as possible. He wanted to rush back home, because that was what the Ackerman house had become, and kiss Shred like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to promise to stay and to love him. But that wasn't possible. It was selfish and greedy. Shred would be better off without him.

"Colorado to Vermont now loading" a voice called over the intercom. Max took a long deep breath to compose himself. He feared that the moment he stepped on that plane he would burst into tears. He wasn't that emotional. He wants a girl or anything but he was leaving Shred the bro he loved more than anything else in the world, forever. Nothing else could break him more, at least he thought so.

The line to get on the plane was long and Max took the first steps into the hell that was flying. At least a baby didn't start crying till he was the next one to board the plane. It was however unfortunate that that woman happened to have the seat across from his and that baby wouldn't stop crying the entire plane trip. This added with the delay on taking off plus the little girl kicking the back of the seat would make this the worst plane ride he ever took.

* * *

Several agonizingly painful hours later Max slunk out of the airport, dragging his suitcase behind him. He swore he would never fly again. He didn't care if he had to drive or take a boat or even bike for hours. He would never, ever take a plane ever again. His eyes wandered the crowd till they landed on a man and a woman also looking through the crowd. "MOM! DAD!" Max called, picking up the pace some.

The brown haired blue eyed woman nearly sprinted the distance between them to wrap her baby in a painful anaconda hug. "OH Sweetie we've been so worried. We've heard some terrible rumors." She said without taking a breath. "We tried to call you but it is so hard to reach you out there. We should have sent you somewhere with better cell coverage. I'm so glad you decided to come ho…"

"Mom" Max laughed awkwardly. "You can let me go. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Oh of course" the woman blushed, putting her son down the tree inches she had lifted him off the ground.

"God to see you son" A large mounting of a man said with a crinkly smile. Max winced at the pat on the back. He'd forgotten how strong his father was.

"It's good to see you too dad" Max said, his smile wavering since the first moment he saw his parents. Even in his tired annoyed state he could see a worried look in his father's eyes though it didn't seem to be the same worry his mother was expressing. It gave him a bad feeling.

"Come on Carell. The boy must be pooped. I for one never found plain a fun way to travel." Mr. Asher spoke. Max agreed with that statement completely.

"Yes. We didn't park far" the woman smiled down at her son. "We'll be home in less than an hour. Max nodded. Now that he was looking his mother still looked worried but there was also a little fear. What was going on? The family set off, Max handing his luggage over to his dad who swung it as he walked as if it was weightless.

"So Mom, Dad, how have you been?" Max asked. It really had been a long time since he'd spoken to his parents.

"We've missed you" his mother answered. "The house feels so empty without my little baby running around but there is so much less cleaning.

"Mom" Max hissed. Did she have to say that so loud? "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"You'll always be my baby" she responded smoothly.

"Speaking of that, I'm expecting you to clean up after yourself mister. I will not be going back to the extra half hour everyday picking up your mess. You can't imagine how much free time I have without your cleaning."

"Yes Mom" Max sighed. He'd been cleaning up after himself at the Ackerman's anyway. Shred was very strict when it came to a clean room. Supposedly smelly socks were some sort of hazard when mixing dangerous chemicals. The reminder of Shred sent the last bit of a smile falling from his face.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" His mother asked worriedly.

"Fine mom, just a little sick from the plane food." He murmured.

"Don't you worry. When we get home I'm making you all your favorite foods. We'll be celebrating your homecoming." She said. Max nodded but did not answer.

Max was silent for the rest of the trip to the pickup truck and back to his family home. His mother on the other hand started talking nonstop, filling the silence with talk of flowers and housework. It caused the stress levels in Max to rise. His mother was not a talker. She did not blabber on and on. She did however talk like this when something was really bothering her. The last time Max had seen her like this it had been right before she had told him his dog got run over.

"Mom" Max finally said as they pulled into the driveway of a large but not giant stone house. "What's going on?" Silence fell like a sheet. Not a sound could be heard.

"Maxy we…" She started.

"Son we need to have a talk" Max's dad interrupted.

"About?" Max countered. He had a strong suspicion this was about Shred and the way they were behaving didn't relive him.

"This is best to be discussed inside" the man replied curtly.

"Harry" Mrs. Asher started.

"Carell" He counter angrily. "We agreed to talk about this in the house."

"That's not what I'm objecting to and you know it" She hissed. Max's stomach twisted. His mom seemed to be on his side but his dad… Max didn't like his chances." He kept quiet though and collected up his things slightly faster than normal.

His mother grabbed the snowboard from where he was trying to balance it and gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry sweetheart. Nothing's wrong. Your dad just listened to too much of the nonsense the news is stringing together."

"What nonsense" Max asked, blood running cold.

"Let's just get inside so we can clear all this up ok?" She smiled. Max nodded very slowly.

His things were dropped carelessly in the living room next to his dad's shoes. "In here" The man in question called from the dining room. Max walked warily into the small oak dining room. His father was sitting at the head of the table, staring at Max as he entered. "Sit down Max."

Max did as he was told, taking the farthest seat from his dad which accidently out him facing the man." That had been a mistake. If he had been with Shred, Shred would have nudged him into a less awkward seat. Shred really had been his right hand man, wingman and bro for so long. He almost felt incomplete without his constant shadow.

"Son. A week ago I came across a news story about you and that boy you were staying with. What was his name? Armin?" His dad spoke coldly.

"Alvin" Max corrected just as coldly.

"Yes" His father nodded. "They were talking about this horrible scandal that I had a very hard time believing. They claimed you were in a relationship with that boy" He sneered.

"Honey he's not gay" Carell told her husband in a scolding voice. "Stop acting so hostile."

"She's right" Max responded, anger seeping into his voice. "I'm not gay." His mother looked relieved but Max knew things would go bad. She thought he was angry at being called gay. No, he was angry at the way his father had sneered Shred's name. "Neither me nor Shred are gay."

"Shred?" His mother asked, a calm falling over her. Max almost felt bad about how bad things were about to get.

"It's what I call him" Max answered without explaining more.

"They had pictures" His father told his son, ignoring his wife's comment. "Are you saying they're fake?" Max took a deep breath before standing up. He was about to do something he had never even considered doing in his entire life. He was going to fight with his father.

"Let me get everything straight" Max said darkly, with anger seeping from every syllable. "I am not gay. Shred is not gay. Neither of us have ever loved another boy in our lived. But we love each other." Mr. Asher opened his mouth, eyes blazing with fire. "NO" Max shouted at the man. "YOU WILL LET ME TALK!" The man closed his mouth but Max could tell by the purpling of his face that he had surpassed anger by a mile. "I love him. I love him with everything I am and nothing you or anyone else can do can change that. I AM YOUR SON AND YOU WILL ACCEPT IT!"

"I WILL NOT" Mr. Asher screamed, jumping up as well, causing his chair to clatter to the floor. "I will not have a fag for a son!"

"I AM NOT A FAG!" Max screamed back. "AND EVEN IF I WAS IT WOULD NOT BE WRONG. I CAN LOVE ANYONE I WANT!"

"That isn't love, its blasphemy" the man spat. "I knew we shouldn't have left you leave Vermont. I knew you couldn't make it on your own but I NEVER thought you would fall this much. I thought I raised a man not a little faggot slut."

"SHUT UP!" Max screamed. Something inside him cracked, something that even the insults to Shred hadn't been able to touch.

"YOU HAVE NO WRITE TO YELL AT ME!" the man screamed. "I AM YOUR FATHER!" The man kicked his fallen chair out of the way to walk around the table. Max sook with anger and fear. His eyes were wide as he had to crane he neck to stare the giant man of muscle.

Somewhere in the background Max heard his mother crying but he couldn't look her way. He couldn't look away from those sharp brown eyes. He knew the moment he turned his attention he would be considered even weaker than what his father already saw him as.

The giant raised a hand and moved as if to hit Max but it paused midair, causing Max to flinch back. "You will go to your room" the man said darkly "and not come out until I tell you. You are being let off lucky but don't think you got out of punishment. I will decide something worthy of something of this magnitude. Hopefully you're not too far gone to beat this out of you." Max's blood froze in his veins. "NOW LEAVE!" He screamed.

Max scrambled away, pounding his shoulder into the wall in his rush. The last thing he heard as he turned his back to the room was his mouth crying what she had done wrong.

* * *

Did you like it? I thought this up on the fly but loved it so I changed what the next two chapter will be so I could have this in my story. :D Please review. Also I started watching the show again. I hadn't watched in like a year and I hadn't even realized there was a seconf season :p but I'm trying to find compelate episodes now so i can watch the whole thing start to end. Becuas eof this I will mos likly get inspiration for a story after this one. It wont be a sequill but would anyone be willing to read a new chapter fic after this one is done? I know the fandom is pretty much silent now.


	29. Chapter 29

So it turns out my computer isn't as fixed as i thought. A few days ago the keyboard stopped working again for no reason. It took me three times on my sister's computer but I was finally able to finish this chapter. Once again I don't know if I can post soon. I'll try to get my sister to let me on more often but if that doesnt work we'll wait for late August. Then I'll type on the school computers. Sorry for this.

* * *

The phone in Max's pocket buzzed for what had to be the hundredth time that day. It hadn't stopped ringing all last night and continued into the morning. He didn't answer it though, not when the number that flashed across the screen was that of the boy he loved so dearly.

He couldn't talk to Shred. How could he explain why he left without breaking down into tears? He had already sobbed into his pillow for hours in the darkness of his room. No one came to comfort him and he hoped it was because no one heard.

Less than an hour later the phone in Max's palm stilled. There wasn't a buzz or a ring. It just lay there in his sweating palm, a sad reminder that Shred would move on eventually. But that was a good thing. The adorable, sweet, amazing scientist would find a nice guy who loved science and inventing as much as him. They would work together and fall in love. They'd probably make out on Alvin's bed just like the two of them already had.

These thoughts swirled around in his mind and he barely heard the nock on his door. But he did hear it. It was time to face his family. With slow deliberate steps he made the small trek to his door. The woman standing on the other side looked tired and worried.

"Max your father and I want to speak to you." She said in a soft yet not reassuring voice. She sounded like someone who had been through too much and was tired with life. Max hoped desperately this observation was wrong.

"Yes Mom" Max said. He followed the woman down the stairs and into the living room. His father sat on the couch, staring at his son as he entered. Mrs. Asher hurried around the coffee table and sat in the seat next to her husband. Max sat down in the short wooden chair on the opposite side of the table, assuming he was supposed to sit here and not in the comfy recliner in the corner.

"Max. You're mother and I have spoken about what you said yesterday. Carell thinks the long flight and anxiety of the last few days was what caused you to say such disgusting things." The man said. The tone made his father's opinions clear. He didn't believe one bit that those circumstances had been the cause of his son's behavior.

"That didn't affect anything I said. I still love Shred and he loves me. The only reason I'm back is because me being there is causing more trouble than good." Max said in an even voice. Max ignored the small whimper that escaped his mom, or the dark look that settled in his father's eyes.

"I thought we raised you better" Mr. Asher began.

"You raised me to care about people and act like an upstanding citizen. I…" Max interrupted.

"And you break both of them" The man growled. His wife's shaking hand on his shoulder pleaded with him to stay calm.

"How is me falling in love not caring about people or being a bad person." Max snarled.

"If you're too stupid to see then I really did fail as a father. Or is it you that failed boy. I did everything for you. I taught you right from wrong what was good and bad. I did everything a father was supposed to do. I think it's YOU who at fault. You're to screwed up to even pretend to be normal!" HE growled.

Max's eyes burned with anger but it wasn't lasting. He had never had his father say things like this to him. He'd always thought he was loved but here was proof that, that love had limits. He didn't want to be associated with someone who put boundaries up to love someone but this wasn't just someone. This was his dad, a man he loved. Every word broke him a little more. Max didn't know if he could sit here without crying.

"I am not stupid" Max hissed through clenched teeth. Just because I fell in love with someone you don't approve of doesn't mean I…"

"Someone I don't approve of?" Mr. Asher spat. "Your behavior sure as hell isn't just disapproved of by me. You're acting against the bible and the moral of regular people."

"GAY MARRIAGE IS LEAGAL!" Max snarled. "Regular people seem to agree with me!" Max's father's face turned a raging red that would scare even the strongest of men.

"The only reason that retched law was made was because normal people thought the government was pure enough to not give into the freaks demands!"

"Dad the reason gay marriage is legal is because opinions are changing. You're just lagging behind. America has shown that they accept two men loving each other. I don't understand why you can't." Max tried to argue.

"Shut up brat" Mr. Asher growled at his son, raising himself to his feet. He shook his wife's hand from his wrist. "If you want to behave like a child then we'll treat you like one. You will not compete in any tournament until you straightened out your brain. You cannot use your phone, computer or any electronics. You are confined to this house every day except during school and on Sunday where you'll be taken to church. I hope you seek redemption Max because if you continue on the path you currently are you'll spend the rest of eternity in hell."

"It doesn't matter how much you punish me or where you send me. Nothing will change who I am or who I love." Max breathed out.

"Carell watch the boy" Mr. Asher snarled. "I'll clean out his room." He walked past Max, giving one last glare at his son.

"Mom you can't think like that?" Max whispered, tears prickling in his eyes for the first time during that conversation. Now that his father had left the room Max couldn't hide the desperate pleading in his voice or the fear that shook his body.

"Why Max?" The woman whimpered, looking away from her son. Max thought that the woman felt too guilty to look at him but her stance was clear.

"There is no Why Mom. You can't stop your feelings." Max whimpered.

"You chose to feel like that. People don't just feel like that toward the same sex." She snapped, eyes still glued to the wall to her right.

"I left Shred and the Ackermans thinking I was coming home. It's pretty obvious this isn't my home. The Ackermans cared about me even after they found out I was dating their son. If a family I've lived with for barely two months can accept me better than my parents what does that say about you?"

* * *

"Alvin honey, I'm sure everything will be alright" Mrs. Ackerman said soothingly, hugging her son closer. They sat on the edge of the boy's bed, in the same place Shred had been sitting for seventeen hours. He hadn't left that spot for lunch, dinner, or even Howie. He just sat there dialing Max's number over and over again.

"It won't" Shred whispered once again. "He's gone."

"And he'll come back" Mrs. Ackerman promised. "He loves you just as much as you love him. He must be hurting just as much as you, probably more because he was the one who had to decide to leave."

"But that's stupid!" Alvin shouted. "My trouble isn't going to go away just because he's gone. No one is going to forget that I was dating Max. He can't take that back. Anyone as crazy as Jess won't stop just because he isn't with me anymore."

"I know chipmunk but Max doesn't see it that way. Give him a few days. I'm sure he'll realize it." She told her son, kissing his forehead. Watery eyes stared back down at the phone in Alvin's hands. Max was ignoring him. The intelligent part of his mind told him to put down the phone and go do something else. But the emotional, damaged part of him couldn't loosen the grip on the phone. It was like a lifeline, his only link to Max. There was nothing left of his boyfriend, only a tear stained note and the pictures in the little device.

"Mom can I be alone?" Shred mumbled. His mother sighed and tried not to frown. Her baby boy was hurting and she didn't want to leave him in here by himself.

"Only if you promise to put down that phone for a little while" she told her son.

"Yes mom" Shred responded. Maybe it would help of he didn't call for a little while. Maybe Max would call back. He really didn't have much else to give him hope.

"I'll be up in a few hours. Then you can decide if your good enough to come down for lunch. Otherwise I'll bring up your food." She said quietly. Shred nodded, not taking his eyes of the glowing screen. "Everything will be fine" She repeated.

Alvin let his phone fall on the ground before crawling under the covers. He tried to wonder what Max was doing at that time but he couldn't get past the smirk that adorned that perfect face only the day before. He couldn't think past the pain. Max was gone and not coming back.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I ended it a little earlier than I wanted so I could post it today even if it is almost 11:00 at night. Please answer my poll ans I'd love your reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

This chapter isn't as good as it should have been. I lost the last half of the story due to the fact that I bumped my power cord causing my computer to shut down without having time for me to save. You know how you try to write something but it's never as good as the original. This is it. And it's all my stupid broken computer's fault. When one thing magically fixes itself, another worse problem takes it's place.

* * *

Max shouted as he was roughly shoved into his room. He jumped up but the door was slammed in his face. "You will stay in there until Monday. Then you're going to school. There will be NO television, games or snowboarding until this thing is beaten out of you." Was screamed through the door.

Max fell onto his bed with a loud growl. All he wanted to do was talk to Shred but he couldn't. His phone had been ripped from his hands and flung to the floor. His father then preceded to stomp on it until it was nothing but bits of metal and plastic. For the first time in moths he felt truly and completely alone.

He took calming even breaths. He would make it through this. He always did. But he didn't know if he could do it alone. The last few months he had relied on Shred as his conscious, voice of reason and friend. What would he do now?

* * *

"Yes this is Alvin's mother" Mrs. Ackerman said into the phone. Shred looked up from his spot, curled up on the couch. "That soon?" She answered the caller. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure. Alvin will come but Max left last night. "She paused, listening to whoever was on the other end of the conversation. "Home. He left a note. He hasn't answered any of our phone calls but If you call his parents they'll be able to answer." Alvin perked up at the sound of his old roommate. He stood up and approached his mother. "I understand. Thank you for calling and we'll be there in two days." She hung up the phone and turned to her curious son.

"Who was that?" Alvin asked.

"It was the police station. The girl's trial is in two days. They were calling to make sure you and Max came. You're key witnesses."

"So I'll see Max again!" Alvin squeaked, watery eyes shining with hope.

"Chipmunk" Mrs. Ackerman said quietly, holding up her hands. "We don't even know if he'll be coming."

"But he has to!" Shred almost shouted, startling his mother. "He wouldn't risk Jess getting off."

"We can hope" the woman said soothingly. "Now go get cleaned up. Lunch will be ready in a minute." Alvin nodded and hurried upstairs.

"Do you think he's going to show up?" Abby asked from the corner of the room.

"I really don't know" The older woman responded. It's only been a day but I'm worried what it means that Max is ignoring Alvin."

"His phone could have just run out of power" Abby suggested, not sounding at all convinced.

"It's possible" her mother said.

Upstairs Alvin stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark bags under his eyes. He thought he looked dead though it might just because that's how he felt. HE hadn't realized how close he had actually grown to Max in such a short time. He loved him. HE actually loved him. It wasn't some crush or a fling. His entire body felt like it had been run over before being ripped in two. This wasn't a reaction to just some crush.

Like most kids in a relationship he didn't actually mean it when he said I love you to Max. He didn't even know what love is. It was just a thing you say. But now he knew he actually did feel that way and the realization that he could never feel that way again burned his very soul.

* * *

Max lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't tell how long it had been. Whether it was two hours or two days his time stuck in his room felt like an eternity. The adrenalin from his argument with his parents had finally dissipated and with it his confidence. Even worse, now that he didn't have someone to scream at, the fact that his parents didn't accept him was hitting home. His family, the people who were supposed to love you no matter what had rejected the first relationship that had ever really meant something to him. He felt trapped as if the world around was crushing in on his skin. HE was Claustrophobic and scared in a way he had never been.

Who cared if it was a guy? He wasn't gay. He just loved Shred more than he'd ever loved anyone before. He was his other half. How could his mom and dad react like that? Part of him had known but he hadn't really considered the consequences with his parents.

Back in Colorado all he'd really thought about was Shred and the Ackerman's. He had grown so close to them that they were his family. His parents just slipped to the back of his mind, especially after he and Shred had kissed. After that his brain was clouded with thoughts of Shred, his beautiful smile, not so funny jokes and wonderful lips.

But back here at his "home" he was met with disgust and anger. For the first time ever he felt truly alone. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to talk to Shred.

He was snapped out of his musings by his parents raised voices. He couldn't hear all of what they were saying but he did catch a few words.

"And…. He…to do….school" His dad shouted

"He's not… Broken….. No!" His mother sobbed.

"….Special place… stay like this" His father growled.

"But maybe he can… fixed….. But I don't think….." His mother sobbed.

"We…. beat it….. Legal" Mr. Asher barked. The conversation grew quieter and Max couldn't make out the rest of the words. Obviously they were arguing about him and while he wasn't one hundred percent sure what they were talking about he knew he didn't like the word fixed and special place. He knew some of the places people sent their kids to be fixed and he sure as hell didn't want that.

Was this really what his life had come to? Did he really go from over the moon happiness to the depths of sadness in less than twelve hours? Somehow this thought sent another surge of fear through him and he shook. Tremors shook his body, accompanied by large tears leaking down Max's face.

Once again time slowed and his body acted on its own. It was only when the sun was down and the house was quiet that he began to still. He needed to talk to someone. He needed Shred. He didn't have to think more than two minutes to make his decision. Maybe he should wait the next hour or so till his family went to bed but he couldn't. He needed his Shred now. There was no other option. Max grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket. He was going to do something stupid.

Max opened the window screen and took a deep breath. He was two stories up but if he lowered himself down and hung from the windowsill he'd only be about six feet from the ground. Hopefully then he could drop onto the bushes in his mother's garden to cushion his fall.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he pushed his feet out the window. Slowly he lowered himself feat first out of his room. When he was hanging properly he looked down to find the bush. He froze when he saw it several feet away from where it was when he'd left. In its place were several new bushes but these had thorny red roses.

Now he had a choice. He could either fall onto the bush, cushioning his fall at least somewhat but get cut up, or fall onto the ground risking him breaking his leg or twisting his ankle even more. He knew that if he broke a bone he wouldn't be fit to compete in the next tournament. And if it didn't heal right he might never be able to snowboard in a professional competition again. But Shred was more important that any competition. He'd give up snowboarding completely if it meant he could be with Shred again.

Closing his eyes and biting his lip he let go of the window sill. He fell for a few long seconds before touching down. His shout of pain was muffled just enough by the blood covered thorny bush to stop his parents from hearing.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. By tomarow night I'll be posting the next chapter in Teach Me Mack and Click.


	31. Chapter 31

I'm disappointed that only two people reviewed on my last chapter. I appreciate reviews.

* * *

Max curled in on himself, holding his ankle. He felt blood leaking from his lip which he was biting down on to stifle his pained moans. Max breathed heavily and waited till some of the pain diminished. It took what had to have been at least ten minutes but when it was over he could touch his ankle without wanting to scream.

He'd never broken a bone before and only sprained his ankle once during a brutal fall during practice. This hurt a hell of a lot more than that had. Maybe he should have waited for his parents to go to sleep. He pushed that thought aside. He couldn't change any decision, even if it was stupid so he might as well keep going.

He pushed a hand against the side of the house to help himself get off the ground. It hurt even worse standing up. He wouldn't be able to go to a pay phone. Maybe a neighbor would help him. Looking at the houses across and next to his house Max decided the Halls would be the best option. They weren't good friends with his parents but never had a problem with him.

He set off the house directly across the street. Each step sent a flaring pain up his leg and it only got worse the farther he'd gone. By the time he was half way he was used to it though. It wasn't that bad. He'd dealt with worse. That was a lie, however not seeing Shred for this long did come close. That was emotional pain though, not actually the same thing.

Max focused on the image of Shred's smiling face to keep his mind off the pain. He thought about his adorable laugh and bright blue eyes that sparkled when the moonlight hit them. No one would ever come close to being as beautiful as Shred. It just wasn't possible. He was almost at the door when one of the curtains moved. A pair of small eyes looked at him before disappearing again. Three more steps had the door flying open.

"Max are you ok?" A slightly larger exclaimed while rushing to support him. Max gave a small nod, afraid that I he spoke he might cry out instead. "We'll get you home in…"

"NO!" Max said loudly, freezing in the woman's arms. Mrs. Hall loosened her grip on the teen, taken aback by the fearful look in his eyes. "Can I please use your phone" Max gasped.

"Of course" She said. She turned back to her house and supported Max's side with the injured foot. "Max what's wrong? Did something happen."

"My parents are close minded homophobes who care more about their son being 'normal' than being happy" Max snarled, anger and sadness obvious in his tone.

"This is about the boy on the news?" Mrs. Hall asked, helping Max through the front door.

"Mommy is Max ok?" A little boy asked, walking over to the pair.

"Max!" an older man, Mr. Hall, exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine for now" Max breathed. The pain was a lot better now that his foot wasn't on the ground.

"Just sit here" Mrs. Hall said, sitting Max down on a plush chair near the front window. "I'll grab the phone."

"What happened to your phone?" Mr. Hall asked, looking as worried as his wife.

"My father stomped on it" Max growled. The man opened his mouth but didn't know how to respond.

"Here's the phone" Mrs. Hall said handing the home phone to Max. "I think you need to go to a hospital after this call."

"Yea" Max nodded. His hands shook as he typed in the number on the phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Abby's annoyed voice sounded through the phone. Max's shoulders visible sagged in relief.

"Abby it's me" Max stuttered.

"Max!" she gasped. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING LIKE THAT!" she screamed into the phone. Max held the phone away from his ear and blushed at the two adults who were watching him. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE!? ALVIN NEARLY HAD A PANIC ATTACK! HOW DARE YOU…." The voice was cut off by someone else grabbing the phone.

"Max" Shred asked, hope in his voice.

"Shred" Max replied. The first tear slid down Max's face. Max ignored the Halls who ushered their son out of the room so Max could have some privacy.

"MAX I WAS SO WORRIED" Alvin bellowed. "How could you think I'd be better off without you. I LOVE YOU!"

"I know" Max interrupted, more tears falling from his eyes. "I was wrong, so so wrong. "Shred I'm sorry. I love you too… I love you too" Max wept.

"Max what's wrong" Shred said. "And don't say nothing because I can tell you're crying."

"They hate me" Max wept, truly crying now.

"Who hates you?" Shred asked.

"My parents… I… I thought th-they would accept me. I'm n-not ev-ven g-gay."

"Oh god"Shred whispered.

"Th-they took away my ph-phone and said I c-couldn't compete if I still loved you."

"Did you lie to them?" Shred asked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Max growled. "I love you and I don't give a crap if they take away snowboarding. You're ten times more important than that." The phone went silent for several long seconds. Max was beginning to worry he said something wrong when Alvin's hesitant voice came through.

"Really?" Alvin whispered.

"Huh?" Max asked.

"You… love me more than snowboarding?" Shred breathed. Max flinched back, in shock.

"Yea" He said as if it was obvious. Max heard a sniffle.

"I love you" Alvin blubbered. Max could hear Shred stating to cry too "What did you're parents do?"

"They broke my phone and threw me in my room" Max whispered explain. Now that he could hear Shred's familiar voice his heartbeat had slowed and some of the panic had slipped away but the pain and sadness were as strong as ever. "My dad wanted to beat the gay out of me" Max said sarcastically, attempting to hide his feelings behind humor. It didn't work and Max knew it. "But my mom wouldn't let him. She thinks they did something wrong and my dad blames you." Max trailed off.

"What else?" Shred asked. Max shook his head. "Max please tell me."

I… I heard them talking downstairs." Max stammered, sounding worse than Shred had ever heard him. They're thinking about sending somewhere to be fixed…" Max trailed off.

"WHAT!" Alvin shouted.

"I don't know. I think my dad said something about beating me not being legal and finding a way that was."

"I'm not going to let them send you away" Alvin shouted. A tiny smile graced Max's lips through the tears that were still flowing. His shaking arms grew still and his heart was almost at its normal speed.

"I won't either" Max stated. "They might be my parents but I'm still famous" Max said, a plan forming in his mind. "All I have to do it talk about what they're doing and people will be angry. It'll be even worse than Jess" He thought out loud. "They'll have to deal with angry fans and so many other people. I don't think they would risk it."

"You really think that would work?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know" Max sighed. He hoped he was right. He didn't have much in his corner. He was still years away from being 18 and there was no way he'd hold up in a place like that. He'd seen and heard things about those places. They broke you down and it was basically torture. He was just a kid, how was he supposed to deal with that.

Max looked up when there was a knock on the wall. Mrs. Hall was standing in the open doorway. You're parents are outside" she told him. Max turned around, cringing from the sudden movement.

"MAX ASHER!" His father screamed loudly, pacing the lawn in front of Max's house.

"Shred I have to go" Max whispered.

"What NO!" Alvin shouted. "I won't let you go back there!"

"I'm not" Max promised. "I'm just going to the hospital."

"May do you need to go to the hospital" Shred cried. "Where are you? Are you hurt!?"

"I hurt my ankle getting to my neighbor's house" Max said, trying to calm Shred, even though the panic was coming back.

"NO…." Shred started.

"I have to go. I love you shred" Max breathed.

"I love you too" Alvin replied.

* * *

The line went dead and Alvin collapsed onto the floor. His family members stood on the outskirts of the room looking worried. Alvin felt like he was going to cry. He could almost feel the tears but he didn't. He was filled with more rage than he thought possible. With jerky moments Shred jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs.

"Alvin" his mother called. She glanced at her husband and daughter before following her son. She entered the room to see her boy flinging things into a bag.

"Chipmunk what are you doing?" She said soothingly.

"I'm going to Virginia" Shred snarled, eyes lighting with fire. Mrs. Ackerman took a step back. "DON'T STOP ME" he added in a shout. "They're hurting him and I'm going to find him."

"Honey" his mother started.

"They want to fix him!" Alvin shouted, shoving a pair of pants into the already cramped bag. "They want to send him somewhere to be fixed!"

"Sweetheart."

"I need to…" Alvin growled.

"Alvin" His mother said louder, grabbing her son's shoulder. "I'm not going to stop you."

"You're not?" Alvin asked in surprise.

"I'm coming with you" She said. "Take all that out and pack your bag properly. I'll book us the soonest flight and get my things."

* * *

I posted a schedule of when I will be updating stories for the rest of the month on my Facebook page. Facebook*com/RainbowFez It's not set in stone becuase I know things happen. Like Teach Me Mack will be updated tomorrow not today.

I hope you liked this chapter PLEASE REVIEW


	32. Chapter 32

This is the 32nd Chapter finally replacing the old one. Sorry for the long wait. I wrote out the outline for the end of the story and it comes out to 8 more chapters give or take 2 plus any epilogues I chose to add on. There will be at least more rated M scene for those who like them. The angst is up but the romance is also staying strong. Thanks for waiting patiently please review.

* * *

"Max Asher!" His father screamed. "Get back inside this instant!" The Hall's front room lights shut off, bathing the room in darkness.

"Thanks" Max whispered to the woman by the light switch. She nodded with a sad smile. Hopefully now his Dad wouldn't think to come to this house looking for him. "Umm… I'm going to call 911 ok?" He asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead" She agreed, turning to return to the kitchen. Max typed the three numbers and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, this is 911 what is your emergency?" A woman on the other side of the line asked.

"I hurt my ankle and need to get to the hospital." He said quietly.

"Where are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm at 17764 South Letter Street. Please be quick." Max added.

"What is your current situation? Are you in any danger?" She asked. Max leaned his head back and sighed.

"I just climbed out my window because my window because my parents broke my phone and are trying to send me away to get fixed. My Dad's out there screaming. He wouldn't hurt me too bad but I have to warn you he's violent."

"I understand. Stay where you are. Police and an ambulance are on their way. "What is your Name?"

"Max." He said.

"Well hello Max. I assume you're a minor."

"Yea" He responded, running a hand through his messy hair. When did that happen? It was perfect when he left his room.

"It is the hospital's policy that if a parent or guardian is at the scene of a non-lifethreatening accident. They have the right to accompany their child in the ambulance."

"Crap" Max swore.

"I'm sorry Max but unless…"

"Wait!" Max interrupted. "How long did you say the ambulance would be here?"

"They should be about eight minutes from your current location."

"Thank you. I have to go."

"Max please stay on the line" she rushed out before the line went dead. Max ignored the confused look from the family watching him a dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Max Asher, I haven't heard from you in…"

"No time Jake." Max said rapid fast. "You work for the local news station now right?"

"Thanks for reminding…"

"If you can get cameras at my house at 17763 South Letter Street in seven minutes you'll have the story of your career."

"That's timing's a little unrealistic…"

"Max Asher abused by his parents and taken by ambulance from neighbor's house. You have six and a half minutes. I suggest you hurry." Max said. The phone clicked off and Max sighed in relief. Jake would do anything for a story that would get him back on national news. He'd find a way.

"Max are you sure it's a good idea to call the news?" Mr. Hall asked, walking up to Max.

"I need something to cow my parents out of coming with me in the ambulance. If I can get camera crews here quick they might go back inside. They don't want to look bad on TV.

"Just please keep our names out of this" Mr. Hall said with a deep frown. "I don't want my family in the spotlight especially now with my boy in school.

"Don't worry. I won't say any of your names. Hopefully it won't even be necessary. The seconds ticked by and Max flinched every time he heard his Dad bang on one of the neighbors' doors.

The group sat in silence until the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. It seemed his dad had given up the attack on the neighbors doors and was standing resolutely in front of the door of their house. Max sighed and attempted to stand. Mr. Hall hurried over and took wrapped one of Max's arms around his shoulder.

"You don't have to come out with me" Max breathed.

"Are you sure?

"I don't want you to have to deal with this, even if the cameras aren't here yet." They reached the front door right as the Ambulance pulled up in front of the house.

"Good luck" Mr. Hall said.

Max hobbled out of the door, thankful that the ambulance blocked the view of his father. If he was lucky he could get in and the man wouldn't notice. He looked around one last time, hoping to see news vans. Darn, why hadn't he thought of that sooner? Jake might have actually been able to get here on time. Two men jumped out of the back of the ambulance and lowered out a gurney.

"Are you Max?" The man on the right asked. Max nodded.

"You shouldn't be standing." The second one said, bringing the gurney up next to him.

"It's fine. Can we just hurry?" Max asked, clenching his teeth in pain and worry. He needed to get out of here now. Max allowed himself to be helped onto the stretcher.

"Just lay back and we'll be at the hospital in no time" the original paramedic said. They were halfway to the vehicle when the shape of a man came into view.

"He's not my dad" Max immediately shouted. His face contorted in a worried grimace. "He-he… kidnapped me!"

"And a Liar!" His father snarled. He stopped toward the group of three. "You sneak out of the house after everything you put me and your mother through AND call these people" He gestured to the paramedics.

"Sir I'll have to ask you to step back." One of the men said.

"I will not! That is my son. I don't care what lies he's told you. He is not injured…"

Max swung his legs over the side of the stretcher and sat up. "Put you through! You wanted to send me to one of those fucking torture places. I WONT BE GEETING 'FIXED'."

"You get in this house…"

"I called Jake and the rest of his news crew. They'll be here any minute. Do you really want the world to see you like this?" Max shouted. Mr. Asher's face turned red and then purple.

"Sir, we need you to move." The paramedic said. Max's father stepped aside, glaring with a rage Max had never seen before.

"I'm coming with." He growled.

"Sir I don't think…"

"He is my son!"

The two paramedics shared a worried look. They knew the man had a right to come with but he didn't seem to be in the right state of mind. They lifted Max into the vehicle and sighed knowing they didn't have a choice. Mr. Asher elbowed one of the men as pushed past them into the ambulance.

* * *

What did you think? I wasn't quite sure about this but it set up my next scene. Thanks for reading and **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

I had some trouble writing this chapter. I actually wrote Chapter 34 first and then finished this. I just couldn't find the words and I still don't like it. Chapter 34 is alot better so bare with me. I'm posting it Thursday night after i finish my paper

* * *

Max was scared and it was obvious to everyone in the ambulance. It didn't take much to guess what he was afraid of either. The purple faced man who sat across from the two paramedics had eyes like fire and flaring nostrils. Max tried to ignore the signs of rage in his dad. He tried to keep his eyes closed, never meeting eye contact with his dad but he could feel the glare burning into him. The teen's eyes would flash open every few seconds, taking in more of the tense atmosphere.

This was wrong. This was not what he had planned. He'd wanted to get away from his father and back to Shred. He wanted to stay unnoticed till morning when he'd be safe and sound somewhere far away. But that's not what came of his rash drop for freedom. He was instead heading to the hospital with an injured ankle and his father more furious than ever.

"Can you tell me what happened?" One of the paramedics asked, cutting through the tense silence. Max opened his mouth but was cut off.

"He got upset that he got in trouble and decided it was a great idea to jump out his window" Mr. Asher spat, venom seeing from every word. Max wanted to flinch but instead narrowed his eyes. This was his father, a man he loved who it seemed didn't love him back, at least not as he really was. He didn't like going against his dad but things had gone too far.

"My father" Max started, receiving a hate filled glare from his dad. "Found out about my boyfriend." He continued, ignoring the look. "When I overheard him talking to my mom about fixing me I knew it wasn't safe th…"

"You were complete safe you ungrateful…." His father roared

"I was pushed around and threatened" Max hissed. "You talked to mom about not being able to beat it out of me! That doesn't sound safe to me."

"Max, Mr. Asher" I need you both to calm down" a paramedic tried to say over the older Asher's heavy breathing. Max wished the man would pass out from how labored his breath sounded but knew it was anger not exhaustion.

"Shut the fuck up" Mr. Asher snarled at the other man. "I'm dealing with my messed up kid! I can yell if I want."

"If you keep this up I will…." The paramedic fell silent when Mr. Asher rose to his feet, his full height making him tower over the shorter men.

"You'll what" Mr. Asher snarled. The paramedics were so happy when they felt the vehicle slowdown in that moment. They were here and would have to tell the nurses to ban this man from his son's room with some excuse.

Max's gurney was removed from the Ambulance minutes later, leaving an angry father behind. "You will have to sit in the waiting room till the doctor has seen your son" one of the paramedics said in a curt voice. The two men rushed Max away from his father into the hospital. A sense of calm fell over Max for the first time that day. Maybe it was all the adrenaline leaving him or the fact that for the next few minutes he didn't have to worry about his father but whatever it was it allowed his tense muscles to go slack and his heart beat at a regular speed again.

* * *

Max lay in the hospital bed he had been put in. He was a little confused. The doctor had come to see him and taken an ex-ray of his leg. The results were supposed to be back half an hour ago but no one had talked to him about them to. Actually no one had seen him at all since the nurses left with the doctor. He knew that his parents should have been allowed in but for some reason they were missing. He was grateful but fear would occasionally spike in his body. If his father wasn't here than something had to be going on with him and the doctor.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind again he closed his eyes. He'd tried to sleep twice but he'd had no luck. Instead his mind wandered to a memory of a smiling teen with beautiful hazel eyes hidden behind cute geeky glasses. A small smile crept onto Max's face. They had been so happy. He had been so worried about Shred's wellbeing and happiness that he hadn't realized without Shred he was less than he'd ever been. Shred was like his other half.

It was stupid to say soul mate, especially since they were just kids and probably wouldn't be together forever but it was the only words Max could come up with. He himself wasn't that smart. He was superstitious and acted like a goof most of the time. He was an athlete who loved the fame and attention. Plus he cared more about his hair than a lot of normal things. Shred was everything he wasn't. Shred was a genius. He was particular and precise with a mind like a computer. He thought with almost complete logic. He was an indoor person. He couldn't really run or so heavily labor for extended periods of time. He definitely couldn't snowboard. He didn't jump in the spotlight. He'd made lots of inventions that other scientists used and no one knew it. He didn't shout it to the world and was satisfied with just doing science for fun. They were complete opposites in almost every way. When put together they truly completed each other.

The smile that had grown on his face fell. And now he'd messed it up. He needed to blackmail his family but what if that didn't work? He'd never see Shred again! He'd be sent away to be fixed! He could never be whole, just half a human shuffling through the world alone and sad.

"Mr. Asher" A man said, springing Max out of his down spiraling thoughts. I have your results.

* * *

Not my best work but as I said I just couldnt find the right words. I had outlined the rest of my story and this chapter was the trip to the hospital. Somehow I just couldnt get it out right. Next chapter Shred will be back by his boyfriend's side. lets see how the Asher parents react. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
